Hermiona Granger
|krew = Mugolak |tytuł = * Prefekt * Minister Magii * Założycielka WESZ |pseudonim = * Penelopa Clearwater * Madame Lestrange * Szlama * Herma * Hermijonina * Miss Doskonałości * Panna Napuszona * Mała Miss Pytań-O-Wszystko |płeć = K |oczy = Brązowe |włosy = Brązowe |rodzina = * Ron Weasley * Rose Weasley * Hugo Weasley * Pan Granger * Pani Granger * Artur Weasley * Molly Weasley * Bill Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Percy Weasley * * George Weasley * Ginny Weasley * Fleur Weasley * Victoire Weasley * Dominique Weasley * Louis Weasley * Audrey Weasley * Lucy Weasley * Molly Weasley II *Angelina Weasley * Roxanne Weasley * Fred Weasley II * Harry Potter * James Potter II * Albus Severus Potter * Lily Potter II * Rodzina Weasleyów * Rodzina Potter * Rodzina Granger |różdżka = * Winorośl, 10¾", włókno ze smoczego serca * Orzech Włoski,12¾" cala |bogin = Profesor McGonagall mówiąca, że oblała egzaminy |patronus = Wydra |praca = Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, Minister MagiiHarry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor * WESZ * Gwardia Dumbledore'a * Klub Ślimaka * Ministerstwo Magii * Rodzina Weasleyów * Rodzina Granger |aktor = * Emma Watson * Noma Dumezweni * Joanna Kudelska |dom = Gryffindor |podpis= 150px |status = Mężatka |rasa = Człowiek }} Hermiona Jean Granger (ur. 19 września 1979 r. prawdopodobnie w Londynie) — czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia; jedyna córka dentystów – pani i pana Grangerów; żona Rona Weasleya, matka jego dwójki dzieci – Rose i Hugona Weasleyów; bliska przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera. W latach 1991–1999 Hermiona po bitwie o Hogwart wróciła do szkoły by kontynuować naukę. uczennica Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, w którym została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. W 1995 roku została prefektem, brała także udział w bitwie o Hogwart. Po zakończeniu edukacji rozpoczęła pracę w ministerstwie magii w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Ostatecznie została Ministrem Magii. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|Zdjęcia Hermiony będącej dzieckiem Hermiona urodziła się 19 września 1979 roku w mugolskiej rodzinie, jako jedynahttp://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2004/0304-wbd.htm córka dwójki dentystów. Prawdopodobnie wychowywała się w Londynie. Możliwe, że od wczesnych lat dziecięcych wykazywała niezwykłe zdolności czarodziejskie. Około 1984 roku Hermiona rozpoczęła edukację w mugolskiej szkole podstawowejObowiązek szkolny w Wielkiej Brytanii nakazuje rozpoczęcie nauki po 5. urodzinach. .Prawdopodobnie ze względu na fotograficzną pamięć Hermiony, dziewczyna była już w mugolskiej szkole prymuską. Około lipca 1991 roku, Hermiona została poinformowana przez specjalnego wysłannika Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, że przyjęto ją do tej szkoły. Był to dla niej duży szok i wielkie zaskoczenie, ale dziewczyna z radością zaakceptowała tą sytuację, a jej rodzice byli z niej dumniPeron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte, szósty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka). Dużym prawdopodobieństwem jest, że specjalny czarodziej oddelegowany przez Hogwart miał wprowadzić Hermionę do świata czarodziejów. Możliwe, że wraz z rodzicami odwiedziła ulicę Pokątną, gdzie kupiła wszystkie potrzebne jej do edukacji w Hogwarcie rzeczy. W sklepie Ollivandera zaopatrzyła się w nową różdzkę. Ważnym zakupem dla Hermiony były książki. Oprócz tych wymaganych do rozpoczęcia nauki, dziewczyna zakupiła te, które miałyby pomóc jej zrozumieć świat magii. Jedną z takich pozycji była Historia Hogwartu, która później stała się jedną z jej ulubionych ksiąg. Inne zakupione przez nią znane książki to: Dzieje współczesnej magii, Powstanie i upadek czarnej magii oraz Wielkie wydarzenia czarodziejskie dwudziestego wieku. Młoda czarownica w domu, przed rozpoczęciem swojej edukacji, ćwiczyła bardzo wiele zaklęć. Większość z nich się udawała. Pierwszy rok 1991-1992 Podróż do Hogwartu 1 września 1991 roku Hermiona wraz z rodzicami i prawdopodobnie czarodziejem, który miał za zadanie wprowadzić dziewczynę w magiczny świat, pojawiła się na peronie 9¾. Następnie pożegnała się z rodzicami i wsiadła do ekspresu Londyn-Hogwart o godzinie 11. Możliwe, że przedział dzieliła z Nevillem Longbottomem, ponieważ pomagała znaleźć jego ropuchę. W czasie podróży wypytywała się współpodróżnych pierwszoroczniaków o to, do jakiego domu chcą trafić. Podczas przeszukiwania przedziałów w poszukiwaniu ropuchy, trafiła do tego, w którym siedział Harry Potter i Ron Weasley. Dziewczyna pojawiła się akurat w tym momencie, kiedy Ron miał za pomocą zaklęcia zamienić kolor sierści swojego szczura – Parszywka. Zaintrygowana Hermiona została w przedziale chłopców chcąc popatrzeć na starania Rona. Kiedy jednak zwierzę nie zmieniło swojego koloru, Hermiona zaczęła się wymądrzać i chwalić, a następnie się przedstawiła. Była bardzo zaskoczona, kiedy dowiedziała się, że w przedziale znajduje się sławny Harry Potter. Gdy skończyła się wypytywać chłopców, do jakiego domu chcieliby trafić, wyszła nakazując przebrać się im w szaty. Na chwilę przed przyjazdem pociągu na stację w Hogwarcie, Hermiona ponownie odwiedziła Harry'ego i Rona, ponieważ wszyscy zachowywali się (przynajmniej według niej) bardzo dziecinnie. Była bardzo zbulwersowana, kiedy zobaczyła bałagan panujący w ich przedziale spowodowany wizytą Dracona Malfoya. Poinformowała chłopców, że za niedługo będą wysiadać i po zwróceniu uwagi Ronowi, że ten jest czymś ubrudzony, wyszła. Hermiona wraz z pierwszoroczniakami i Hagridem udała się łódkami do Hogwartu by oczekiwać na ceremonię przydziału. Siedziała w łódce wraz z Harrym Potterem, Ronem Weasleyem i Nevillem. Ceremonia Przydziału thumb|left|300 px|Ceremonia przydziału Hermiona wraz z innymi pierwszorocznymi uczniami przybyła do Hogwartu. Tuż przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, profesor McGonagall wytłumaczyła nowym uczniom zasady panujące w szkole. Kiedy młodzi czarodzieje się dowiedzieli o tym, że o ich przydziale do domu będzie decydować nieznany bliżej test, Hermiona jako jedyna nie milczała i szeptem opowiadała o wszystkich zaklęciach, jakich się nauczyła, zastanawiając się, które z nich będzie jej potrzebne. Gdy dziewczyna pierwszy raz wchodziła do Wielkiej Sali, jak większość pierwszorocznych, była zachwycona niezwykłym wnętrzem. Hermiona szeptem chwaliła się swoją wiedzą na temat Hogwartu informując wszystkich, że sufit jest zaczarowany tak, aby wyglądał jak prawdziwe niebo. Później wraz z wszystkimi uczniami wysłuchała piosenki Tiary Przydziału. Z ulgą przyjęła informację o tym, że nie będzie musiała przechodzić żadnych testów, a jedynym zadaniem będzie założenie zniszczonej tiary na głowę. Hermiona została wywołana z listy jako siódmy uczeń i bardzo szybko podbiegła do stołka by założyć nakrycie. Mimo że kapelusz długo myślał nad wyborem domu odpowiedniego dla Hermiony (tiara wahała się pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Ravenclawem), ostatecznie dziewczyna trafiła, jako druga osoba podczas przydziału do Gryffindoru. Hermiona podczas uczty powitalnej usiadła obok Percy'ego Weasleya i rozmawiała z nim o transmutacji oraz o tym, jakie możliwości daje nauka w Hogwarcie. Po uczcie wraz z innymi nowymi uczniami udała się do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Pierwsze miesiące w szkole frame|Hermiona zgłaszająca się do odpowiedzi Hermiona wraz z innymi uczniami uczęszczała na pierwsze zajęcia w szkole. Od początku się wyróżniała niezwykłą inteligencją. Podczas pierwszej lekcji transmutacji z profesor McGonagall, tylko jej udało zamienić zapałkę w igłę, co wywołało aprobatę nauczycielki. W czasie lekcji eliksirów z profesorem Snape'em dziewczyna znała odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które profesor zadawał Harry'emu Potterowi. Ostatecznie profesor nie spytał o nic Hermiony, mimo iż wyrywała się do odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna bardzo się obawiała lekcji latania. Nie mogła się bowiem nauczyć tego z książki, choć rzecz jasna, próbowała. Przeczytała nawet książkę Quidditch przez wieki i podczas śniadania tuż przed lekcją zarzucała Gryfonów cennymi uwagami. Podczas zajęć i przywoływania mioteł, Hermionie nie udało się tego od razu dokonać, choć jej miotła potoczyła się po trawie. Kiedy Neville złamał nadgarstek na skutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku, Hermiona się bardzo przejęła. Gdy Harry Potter próbował wyrwać Draconowi Malfoyowi należącą do Neville'a przypominajkę, dziewczyna starała się przemówić Gryfonowi do rozumu, by nie wdawał się w kłótnie ze Ślizgonem, ani by tym bardziej nie latał na miotle, co groziło wydaleniem z Hogwartu. Chłopiec jednak nie posłuchał Hermiony. Nocna wyprawa Kilka dni po zdarzeniu na lekcji latania, Hermionie przez przypadek na lekcji eliksirów udało się podsłuchać jak Draco Malfoy wyzwał Harry'ego Pottera na pojedynek. Dziewczyna chciała za wszelką przeszkodzić chłopcom w bójce. Podczas obiadu, kiedy Ron wyjaśniał zasady starcia czarodziejów, Hermiona przerwała przyjaciołom i próbowała wytłumaczyć Harry'emu, że jego zachowanie jest głupie i egoistyczne, gdyż Gryffindor może stracić wiele punktów jeśli ich przyłapią poza łóżkiem. Ron zbył jednak Hermionę, co uraziło jej dumę. Dziewczyna chcąc powstrzymać Rona i Harry'ego, planowała poinformować o planie chłopców brata Rona – Percy'ego, jednak zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Ostatecznie dziewczyna czekała na Rona i Harry'ego w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, ubrana w różową koszulę nocną. Hermiona próbowała jeszcze raz ich przekonać do porzucenia swoich planów, ale nie chcieli jej posłuchać. W tej sytuacji wyszła za nimi z pokoju i odmówiła, gdy ci próbowali namówić ją do powrotu do łóżka. Wraz z chłopcami natknęła się na Neville'a, który zapomniawszy hasła spał przed portretem Grubej Damy. Cała czwórka przybyła do Izby Pamięci, ale nie zastała w niej Malfoya, za to czekał na nich poinformowany przez Dracona, woźny Filch. Razem z resztą Hermiona uciekła z izby, jednak nie skryli się na długo. Irytek złośliwie, głośno krzycząc poinformował, że uczniowie nie są w łóżkach. Młodzi czarodzieje rzucili się do ucieczki, ale nie mieli gdzie się skryć. W tej sytuacji niezwykłą trzeźwością umysłu wykazała się Hermiona, która zaklęciem Alohomora otworzyła drzwi na korytarzu na trzecim piętrze. Znaleźli tam trójgłowego psa. Jako jedyna zwróciła uwagę na czym stał Puszek. Przestraszeni uczniowie uciekli do dormitorium ryzykując złapanie przez Filcha. Wydarzenia w czasie Nocy Duchów Po wydarzeniach na trzecim piętrze, Hermiona nie wykazywała zainteresowania tym, co kryje się pod klapą, którą strzegł trójgłowy pies. Dziewczyna nie odzywała się do chłopców, ale nadal się wywyższała, więc ani Harry'emu ani Ronowi nie przeszkadzała taka sytuacja. Młodą czarownicę bardzo zdenerwował fakt, że Harry otrzymał Nimbusa 2000 od profesor McGonagall. Uważała, że dostał nagrodę za złamanie regulaminu. Podczas lekcji zaklęć została przydzielona do Rona i razem z nim miała ćwiczyć zaklęcie lewitujące. Hermionę bardzo irytował fakt, że chłopak niepoprawnie wymawiał formułę zaklęcia. Kiedy Ron sprowokował ją, mówiąc, że sama nie potrafi tego zrobić, a się wymądrza, zdenerwowana dziewczyna bezbłędnie rzuciła zaklęcie Wingardium Leviosa. Sam profesor pochwalił ją przed klasą, co wywołało jeszcze większą niechęć Rona. Chłopak po lekcji przepychając się przez korytarz żalił się Harry'emu i oczerniał przed swoim przyjacielem dziewczynę. Niestety młoda czarownica to słyszała i bardzo ją to dotknęło. Zalała się łzami i nie pojawiła się już na zajęciach odbywających się tego samego dnia. Wypłakiwała oczy w łazience, gdzie została zauważona przez swoją koleżankę z dormitorium, Lavender Brown Noc Duchów (rozdział) dziesiąty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. Kiedy profesor Kwiryniusz Quirrell wbiegł w czasie uczty do Wielkiej Sali i poinformował, że w lochach jest troll, wybuchła panika. Harry i Ron pomyśleli o Hermionie, która płakała w łazience i nie miała pojęcia o zagrożeniu. Chłopcy zaczęli poszukiwać dziewczyny. Na jej i swoje nieszczęście znaleźli trolla w łazience dla dziewcząt. Chcąc go uniknąć, Gryfonka przywarła do ściany naprzeciw drzwi. Uniknęła śmierci tylko dzięki trzeźwemu rozsądkowi Harry'ego, który wpadł na pomysł by ogłuszyć trolla. Dzięki zastosowaniu zaklęcia lewitacji, czarodziej uniósł maczugę trolla i uderzył nią w jego głowę. Po tym wydarzeniu do łazienki wpadła spora liczba nauczycieli z prof. McGonagall na czele. Profesorka była bardzo zdenerwowana i żądała wyjaśnień. Chcąc ratować chłopców przed problemami, Hermiona wzięła na siebie całą winę, wmawiając nauczycielom, że sama chciała pokonać trolla. Wywołało to zdumienie u Minerwy, która oświadczyła, że bardzo zawiodła się na swojej ulubienicy i za ten czyn ukarała Gryffindor odjęciem pięciu punktów, jednocześnie przyznając chłopcom po pięć punktów na głowę, za szczęście podczas potyczki z dorosłym trollem górskim. Hermiona została odesłana do wieży, gdzie samotnie czekała, aż Ron i Harry wrócą. Chłopcy jej podziękowali i od tego momentu cała trójka stała się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Pierwszy mecz quidditcha Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce pod koniec października, scementowały przyjaźń między chłopcami a Hermioną. Dziewczyna bardzo się zmieniła dzięki nim. Stała się mniej bezwzględna wobec kar za łamanie regulaminu i często pomagała chłopcom w pracach domowych, za co byli jej bardzo wdzięczni, gdyż sami nie mogli sobie z nimi dać rady. Tuż przed pierwszym meczem quidditcha, Hermiona pożyczyła Harry'emu książkę Quidditch przez wieki, która okazała się być cennym źródłem informacji dot. czarodziejskiej gry. W dniu poprzedzającym mecz, podczas przerwy cała trójka przyjaciół wyszła na zimowy dziedziniec, a Hermiona wyczarowała jasnoniebieski, ciepły płomień, przy którym się zagrzali. Snape zabrał wtedy książkę Hermiony, którą pożyczyła Harry'emu. Potem po kolacji, Hermiona pisała wypracowania Rona i Harry'ego na zajęcia z zaklęć. Harry chciał odzyskać książkę, ale dziewczyna stwierdziła, że nie chce się narażać Snape'owi i nie poszła po nią wraz z przyjacielem. Później, kiedy chłopak opowiadał jej o tym, co zobaczył w pokoju nauczycielskim, dziewczyna nie chciała uwierzyć w teorię Harry'ego, jakoby to Snape wpuścił trolla do zamku by wykraść to, czego strzeże pies. Następnego dnia miał się odbyć mecz quidditcha. Hermiona podczas śniadania poprzedzającego mecz namawiała Harry'ego by coś zjadł, jednak ten nie chciał jej posłuchać. Podczas rozgrywki Hermiona wraz z Ronem zajęła miejsce na najwyższej trybunie, gdzie miała przygotowaną niespodziankę dla Harry'ego, którą wykonała z uczniami Gryffindoru. Był to transparent z zmieniającym kolory napisem "Potter na prezydenta". Zaklęcie zmieniające kolor lwa i napisów zostało wyszukane przez Hermionę. Dziewczyna wraz z Gryfonami oglądała mecz. Po pierwszym golu drużyny Gryffindoru usiadł obok Hermiony i Rona Hagrid. Gdy miotła Harry'ego zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać, dziewczyna złapała lornetkę półolbrzyma i zaczęła przeszukiwać tłum w poszukiwaniu tego, który czarował miotłę. Dostrzegła dziwne zachowanie Snape'a i bardzo się tym zaniepokoiła. Pomyślała, że to on musiał ją czarować. Po chwili zniknęła w tłumie, kierując się do trybun, przy których siedział Severus. Przepychając się, niechcący potrąciła profesora Quirrella tak, że wpadł do następnego rzędu Quidditch (rozdział), jedenasty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. Kiedy dotarła tam, gdzie siedział Snape, rzuciła zaklęcie tworzące niebieskawy płomień wprost na skrawek szaty profesora eliksirów. Czar przyniósł oczekiwany skutek. Szata się podpaliła odwracając uwagę wszystkich i uniemożliwiła rzucanie zaklęcia nauczycielowi. Po meczu Hermiona wraz z Harrym i Ronem wybrała się do chatki Hagrida. Tam trio podzieliło się swoimi wątpliwościami dot. Snape'a. Gajowy Hogwartu przez przypadek zdradził, że to czego pilnuje Puszek jest własnością Nicolasa Flamela. Dochodzenie w sprawie Nicolasa Flamela Po wizycie w chatce Hagrida, Hermiona wraz z przyjaciółmi rozpoczęła poszukiwania Nicolasa Flamela w najróżniejszych książkach. Nie mogli go jednak znaleźć w wielu księgach dot. największych osiągnięć XX wieku Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (rozdział), 12 rozdział książki Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. Dzień przed feriami świątecznymi Hermiona zrobiła listę tytułów, którą Harry i Ron mieli sprawdzić, gdy wyjedzie na święta do domu. Hermiona podarowała wielkie pudło czekoladowych żab Harry'emu z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia, zaś Ronowi dała fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta. Hermiona do Hogwartu wróciła tuż przed rozpoczęciem zajęć i była bardzo rozczarowana, że chłopcom nie udało się znaleźć żadnych informacji na temat Nicolasa Flamela. Była też zła na Harry'ego, że włóczył się nocami po szkole. Po feriach Ron próbował nauczyć Hermoionę gry w szachy. Była to jedyna dziedzina magii, która sprawiała jej dużą trudność i nie potrafiła w nią wygrywać. Dziewczyna po treningu qudditcha Harry'ego i wiadomości jaką przyniósł, że Snape będzie sędziować następny mecz, podsunęła przyjacielowi pomysł, żeby nie grał udając, że ma złamaną nogę. W tym czasie do salonu Gryfonów wpadł Neville, na którego urok rzucił Malfoy. Dziewczyna była oburzona zachowaniem Ślizgona i natychmiast odczarowała przyjaciela, radząc mu, by poskarżył się profesor McGonagall. Kilka minut po tym zdarzeniu Harry'emu udało się znaleźć informacje o Nicolasie Flamelu na karcie z czekoladowych żab dotyczącej Albusa Dumbledore'a. Hermiona była bardzo podekscytowana odkryciem. Wywnioskowała, że Puszek musi strzec kamienia filozoficznego. Następnego dnia Hermiona wraz z Ronem i Neville'em oglądała mecz. W trakcie musiała znosić docinki Dracona Malfoya, który żartował z drużyny Gryfonów. Ron w tym czasie pobił się ze Ślizgonem. Po meczu, dziewczyna wraz ze wszystkimi cieszyła się z odniesionego zwycięstwa drużyny Gryfonów. Pod koniec dnia Harry podzielił się z Hermioną i Ronem podsłuchaną rozmową pomiędzy dwoma nauczycielami tj. Snape'em a Quirrellem. Młoda czarownica była tym bardzo zaniepokojona. Norbert Po odkryciu tajemnicy kamienia filozoficznego, Hermiona wraz z przyjaciółmi przechodząc obok drzwi na trzecim piętrze często sprawdzała, czy Puszek nie powarkuje. Oprócz kamienia, dziewczyna miała inne ważne sprawy na głowie. Zaczęła opracowywać plan powtórek przed egzaminami. Młoda czarownica uczyła się w każdej wolnej chwili. Podczas jednej z sesji nauki w bibliotece, Hermiona zobaczyła Hagrida, który dziwnie się zachowywał. Zaintrygowało to dziewczynę, która chciała się dowiedzieć, czego poszukiwał gajowy. Z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że przeglądane przez niego książki dotyczyły smoków. Tego samego dnia Hermiona wraz z przyjaciółmi odwiedziła Hagrida. Próbowała wyciągnąć od niego informacje dot. kamienia. Dzięki swojemu sprytowi udało się im dowiedzieć szczegółów na temat chronionego kamienia. Dziewczyna była bardzo zaskoczona, gdy dowiedziała się, że Hagrid hoduje nielegalnego smoka. Próbowała mu przemówić do rozumu, mówiąc, że smoki są bardzo niebezpieczne, ale on nie chciał jej słuchać. Kilka dni potem smok zaczął się wykluwać z jaja, o czym sową poinformował Hagrid. Hermiona była przeciwna zerwaniu się z lekcji by zobaczyć jak wykluwa się smok, ale ostatecznie zgodziła się by przejść się do Hagrida w porze lunchu. Była obecna podczas wyklucia smoka, a gdy Malfoyowi udało się podejrzeć przez okno zamieszanie w chatce Hagrida, młoda czarownica była bardzo zmartwiona. W środowy wieczór po tych wydarzeniach Hermiona spędzała czas z Harrym, kiedy dołączył do nich przerażony Ron, którego Norbert ugryzł w rękę. Tego samego wieczoru przyszedł list od Charliego Weasleya, informujący, że w przyszłym tygodniu jego przyjaciele będą gotowi przetransportować smoka do Rumunii. Ta wiadomość ucieszyła trio, które martwiło się, że Hagrid może mieć problemy przez Norberta. Następnego dnia ukąszenie Rona okazało się jadowite, a on trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wieczorem Hermiona odwiedziła go wraz z Harrym uspakajając, że po północy będzie po wszystkim. Dziewczyna nie była jednak przekonana do tego planu, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy Malfoyowi udało się zdobyć list Charliego. Postanowiła jednak zaryzykować wraz z Harrym. Po odwiedzinach u Rona udała się do Hagrida, by zabrać stamtąd Norberta. Wraz z Harrym pod peleryną niewidką udała się na wieżę, gdzie prawie zostali przyłapani przez prof. McGonagall, która dała areszt przebywającemu tam Malfoyowi. Po odczekanym kilku minut na wieżę przybili przyjaciele Charliego, którzy bardzo dziękowali Harry'emu i Hermionie oraz zabrali Norberta. Uczniowie z ulgą chcieli wrócić do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, ale zostali przyłapani przez Filcha. Charłak zabrał ich do gabinetu McGonagall. Czekając na nauczycielkę, Hermiona dygotała Zakazany Las (rozdział), 15 rozdział książki Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. Gdy profesorka zaczęła przesłuchiwać dziewczynę, Harry'ego i Neville'a – który próbował pomóc dwójce przyjaciół, ale został przyłapany przez McGonagall – młoda czarownica po raz pierwszy nie umiała odpowiedzieć na pytania zadawane jej przez nauczycielkę. Zostali ukarani szlabanem oraz utartą pięćdziesięciu punktów po każde z nich. Areszt Po tym wydarzeniu Hermiona bardzo cierpiała i nie wyrywała się do odpowiedzi na lekcjach. Pracowała w milczeniu, po lekcjach spędzała czas z Ronem i Harrym. Gdy Harry podsłuchiwał rozmowę Snape'a z Quirrellem, Hermiona przepytywała Rona z astronomii w bibliotece. Później Potter opowiedział swoim przyjaciołom o rozmowie. Hermiona była zaniepokojona, ale sądziła, że Snape'owi nie uda się zdobyć kamienia. Twierdziła również, że powinni udać się do Dumbledore'a. Ostatecznie trio doszło jednak do wniosku, że nie powinni informować nikogo o całym zdarzeniu. Tego samego dnia o jedenastej wieczorem rozpoczął się areszt dziewczyny. Wraz z Harrym udała się tam, gdzie czekał na nich Filch, który odprowadził ich do Hagrida. Ich karą miało być udanie się pod opieką Hagrida do Zakazanego Lasu. Zadaniem ukaranych uczniów było odnalezienie chorego jednorożca. Hermiona trafiła do grupy z Harrym i Hagridem. Gdy spotkali jednego z centaurów, dziewczyna była bardzo zaskoczona i zdumiona. Przez chwilę prowadzili uprzejmą rozmowę z centaurem, a gdy zniknął, młoda czarownica wypytywała o żyjące w okolicy stworzenia Hagrida. Gdy Malfoy zaatakował na żarty Neville'a, dziewczyna była przerażona. Zastanawiała się, co się stało chłopcom. Z powodu zachowania Malfoya, Hermiona została przydzielona do pary wraz z z Neville'em. Po zakończeniu aresztu Hermiona opowiedziała wraz z Harrym czekającemu na nich Ronowi co przeżyli razem w Zakazanym Lesie. Kamień Filozoficzny Kilka dni później uczniowie pisali egzaminy. Po każdym teście dziewczyna lubiła przejść jeszcze raz pytanie podawane na egzaminie. Kiedy po testach Harry'ego zaczęła boleć blizna, dziewczyna poradziła mu, by udał się do pielęgniarki lub dyrektora szkoły. Sama jednak stwierdziła, że to ze stresu przed egzaminami. Mówiła, że sama w nocy obudziła się i zaczęła przeglądać notatki z transumatcji, aż uświadomiła sobie, że ją już pisała. Nagle Harry zaczął nalegać, żeby trio spotkało się z Hagridem i mimo pytań dziewczyny nie dawał odpowiedzi, dlaczego idą do gajowego. W chatce Hagrid opowiedział o tym, jak spotkał pewnego nieznajomego, który podstępem wyciągnął z niego informacje dot. Puszka. Trio bardzo szybko chciało powiadomić o tym Dumbledore'a. Po drodze spotkali prof. McGonagall, która wypytywała ich o to, gdzie się wybierają. Hermiona z dużą odwagą powiedziała, że muszą się spotkać z dyrektorem. Nauczycielka oświadczyła, że Dumbledore dostał pilną sowę z Ministerstwa Magii i musiał się tam udać. Po tej informacji przyjaciele zaczęli wymyślać plan, który polegał na przeszkodzeniu Snape'owi w zdobycia kamienia. Hermiona została wybrana jako najodpowiedniejsza do śledzenia nauczyciela eliksirów, zaś chłopcy w tym czasie mieli spróbować dostać się do Puszka. Ostatecznie Hermiona zgubiła Snape'a, ale zdobyła informację na temat wyniku z egzaminu. Ron i Harry chcieli udać się na trzecie piętro, jednak dziewczyna im tego odradziła, argumentując tym, że zostaną wydaleni ze szkoły. Harry w końcu przekonał ją i czarownica zechciała im towarzyszyć. Tłumaczyła, że jej wiedza może się przydać, a na pewno nie zostanie wyrzucona z powodu dobrych wyników w nauce. Trójka postanowiła wyruszyć po kolacji. Dziewczyna wcześniej przeglądała notatki z zaklęciami, które mogłyby im pomóc podczas wyprawy. Kiedy pokój wspólny opustoszał, trio chciało wyruszyć, ale zostało zatrzymane przez Neville'a. Mimo tłumaczenia, chłopak nie chciał ich puścić, więc Hermiona z ciężkim sercem rzuciła na niego zaklęcie Petrificus Totalus. Cała trójka ruszyła, by przeszkodzić w zdobyciu kamienia filozoficznego. Wraz z przyjaciółmi dziewczynie udało się ominąć Puszka, grając na flecie. Hermiona zaraz za Harrym wskoczyła do klapy, gdzie wylądowała w diabelskich sidłach. Jako pierwsza rozpoznała w jakich roślinach utknęli. Dzięki uważaniu na lekcjach zielarstwa dziewczyna wiedziała, że muszą użyć ognia, by się wydostać. Wyczarowała iskry i rośliny ich wypuściły. Gdy natrafili do kolejnego pomieszczenia, które było zamknięte za pomocą magii, dziewczyna próbowała otworzyć je zaklęciem Alohomora, jednak to nie podziałało. W powietrzu unosiło się mnóstwo zaczarowanych kluczy, jednak tylko jeden pasował do zamka. Trio szybko zauważyło pasujący, a następnie posługując się miotłą i umiejętnością latania, pokonało przeszkodę i dostało się za drzwi. Następna komnata była wielką szachownicą. Po rozkazie Rona, który doszedł do wniosku, że aby przejść dalej muszą wygrać partię szachów, Hermiona stanęła na miejscu wieży. Dwukrotnie była zagrożona, a raz udało się jej powalić skoczka. Gdy Ron postanowił się poświęcić, by mogli wygrać partię, dziewczyna zaprotestowała. Ostatecznie udało im się wygrać. Bez Rona, Harry i dziewczyna przeszli do kolejnej komnaty. Trafili na zagadkę, którą po kilkukrotnym przeczytaniu rozwiązała Hermiona. Wypiła odpowiedni eliksir, pożegnała się z Harrym mówiąc, że jest on wielkim czarodziejem i wróciła do Rona. Po wyjściu z trzeciego piętra udali się do sowiarni, ale w połowie drogi spotkali Dumbledore'a, który sprawiał wrażenie jakby wiedział, co się dzieje. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta przez Harry'ego, Hermiona odwiedziła go w skrzydle szpitalnym. Tam Potter opowiedział, co się stało w podziemiach szkoły. Na uczcie kończącej rok szkolny Hermiona siedziała obok Harry'ego. Nie była jednak w zbyt dobrym humorze przez wzgląd na małą liczbę punktów uzyskaną przez Gryffindor. Dumbledore postanowił nagrodzić Gryfonów po tym, co wydarzyło się w podziemiach szkoły. Hermiona dostała dzięki temu pięćdziesiąt punktów za chłodną logikę, której użyła. Ron i Harry również dostali kilkadziesiąt punktów. Na koniec przyznano punkty Neville'owi, który potrafił przeciwstawić się przyjaciołom, co ostatecznie spowodowało wygraną Gryffindoru. Później ogłoszono wyniki egzaminu. Hermiona uzyskała najwyższe noty spośród wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków. W czerwcu wracała do domu pociągiem wraz z Harrym i Ronem. Później na stacji King Cross pożegnała się z nimi i życzyła im miłych wakacji. thumb|312px|jedenastoletni Harry, Ron i Hermiona Drugi rok thumb|left|201px|Hermiona warzy Eliksir Wielosokowy Przed rozpoczęciem Hermiona spędzała wakacje 1992 roku z rodzicami. Często pisała do Harry'ego i prawdopodobnie też do Rona. Pewne jest natomiast, że przed uwolnieniem Harry'ego z Privet Drivet, Ron wysłał Hermionie list z informacją o planowanej akcji W księgarni Esy i Floresy, czwarty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. W czasie wakacji dziewczyna była bardzo zajęta uczeniem się. Kilka dni przed zakończeniem wakacji Hermiona pojawiła się na ulicy Pokątnej by nabyć wszelkie potrzebne do nauki rzeczy. Spotkała tam Harry'ego i Rona. Potter opowiedział przyjaciołom o tym, co widział na Nokturnie. Czarownica przedstawiła też swoich rodziców chłopcom i rodzinie Weasleyów. Później Hermiona wraz z dwójką przyjaciół udała się do księgarni Esy i Floresy. podczas przechodzenia przez ulicę Pokątną, chłopcy zatrzymali się przed sklepem z profesjonalnym wyposażeniem do gry w quidditcha na wystawie. Odciągnęła ich dopiero Hermiona by kupić pióro i pergamin. Przed księgarnią dziewczyna zachwyciła się transparentem informującym, że sławny czarodziej, Gilderoy Lockhart będzie podpisywał swoje książki. Nalegała by go zobaczyć, więc całe trio weszło do księgarni, gdzie spotkało resztę rodziny Weasleyów i państwa Granger. Tam dziewczyna zobaczyła Lockharta oraz zakupiła komplet książek potrzebnych w Hogwarcie. Gdy spotkali Malfoya, Ron wdał się z nim w kłótnię i prawie rzucił się na niego. Hermiona odciągnęła przyjaciela, przytrzymując go za marynarkę. Resztę wakacji dziewczyna prawdopodobnie spędziła w Londynie wraz z rodzicami, a 1 września udała się na peron 9¾ i ekspresem Londyn-Hogwart pojechała do szkoły, prawdopodobnie martwiąc się o to, gdzie znajdują się jej przyjaciele – Ron i Harry. Początek roku szkolnego Hermiona prawdopodobnie uczestniczyła w uczcie powitalnej. Zapewne w dalszym ciągu martwiła się o Rona i Harry'ego, gdyż słyszała pogłoski o tym, że wywalono ich za rozbicie latającego samochodu. Gdy spotkała przyjaciół przed portretem Grubej Damy, była zezłoszczona na nich i żądała wyjaśnień. Nie otrzymała ich, ponieważ wszyscy w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów uznali to za świetny dowcip. Zezłościło to jeszcze bardziej dziewczynę, która położyła się wściekła spać. Następnego dnia dziewczyna podczas śniadania przygotowała się do lekcji, czytając książkę Podróże z wampirami Gilderoy Lockhart (rozdział), szósty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. Gdy Ron dostał wyjca od swojej matki, Hermiona była przekonana, że zasłużył na taką formę kary. Na lekcji zielarstwa z Puchonami dziewczyna podobnie jak reszta zajmowała się mandragorami. Wyrywała się do odpowiedzi na zadawane przez nauczycielkę pytania, zyskując przy tym punkty dla swojego domu. Stanowisko zajmowała wraz z Ronem, Harrym i Justynem Finch–Fletchley, który stwierdził, że dziewczyna jest bardzo mądra, co ją ucieszyło. Hermiona przez resztę lekcji w ciągu dnia popisywała się wiedzą, przykładowo podczas transumtacji uzyskując bardzo dobre wyniki w czarowaniu. Po południu razem z resztą uczniów udała się na wyczekiwaną przez nią lekcję obrony przed czarną magią z Gilderoyem Lockhartem. Podczas zajęć dziewczyna wsłuchiwała się bardzo uważnie w każde słowo nauczyciela. Jako jedyna znała odpowiedzi na trudne pytania w quzie zorganizowanym przez Lockharta, za co nagrodził ją pochwałą i dziesięcioma punktami. Gdy profesor wypuścił chochliki kornwalijskie i nikt nie umiał ich zagonić z powrotem do klatki, choć wyrządzały dużo szkód, Lockhart nakazał Hermionie, Harry'emu oraz Ronowi pozbyć się ich z klasy. Chłopcy byli o to bardzo źli, ale czarownica broniła nauczyciela. Pod koniec tygodnia Hermiona wraz z Ronem i Harrym planowali odwiedzić Hagrida, ale ostatecznie nie doszło do wizyty. Dziewczyna i z rudym przyjacielem postanowili oglądać na trybunach poranny trening qudditcha czekając na Harry'ego. Później, kiedy Ślizgoni pojawili się na boisku i zaczęli przechwalać się nowymi miotłami zakupionymi przez ojca Drcona Malfoya, czarownica obroniła Gryfonów mówiąc, że do kadry Gryffindoru nikt nie może się wkupić. Wywołało to gniew Dracona, który obraził ją używając określenia szlama, co oznaczało osobę posiadającą brudną krew. Ron, bardzo tym zdenerwowany, rzucił na Malfoya zaklęcie, ale odbiło się i ugodziło jego samego. W efekcie Weasley zaczął wymiotować ślimakami, co wywołało rozbawienie wśród drużyny Ślizgonów. Hermiona i Harry zaprowadzili swojego przyjaciela do Hagrida z nadzieją, że gajowy pomoże Ronowi. Tam też cała trójka opowiedziała o tym, co się wydarzyło na boisku. Hagrid był oburzony zachowaniem Malfoya i zaprzeczył jego słowom mówiąc, że Hermiona jest bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą i nie ma zaklęcia, którego ona by nie znała. Te słowa mocno podniosły Gryfonkę na duchu. Po tym, jak gajowy pokazał im dynie, cała trójka wróciła do zamku. Później Hermiona wraz z Harrym i Ronem została zaproszona przez Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka na przyjęcie z okazji 500. rocznicy jego śmierci. Noc Duchów i otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic 31 października Harry, Ron i Hermiona z ciężkim sercem z powodu ominiętej uczty, poszli na przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy śmierci. Tam spotkali wiele duchów. Początkowo Hermiona nie chciała zostać na imprezie obawiając się, że natrafi na Jęczącą Martę, ale ostatecznie została z chłopcami. Dziewczyna była bardzo zakłopotana gdy Irytek zawołał Martę i opowiedział jej co mówiła o niej Hermiona. Jako że trio było jednymi żywymi osobami na przyjęciu wzbudzili powszechne zainteresowanie. Kiedy przyjęcie się skończyło Harry, Hermiona i Ron wracali do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, gdy Potter usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Jednak zarówno Ron jak i Hermiona nie słyszeli tego. Prowadzeni przez Harry'ego przechodzili przez korytarz kiedy to jako pierwsza zobaczyła napisany krwią tekst informujący, że Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Cała trójka była zszokowana na widok nieruchomej kotki Norris. Trio chciało odejść z miejsca zdarzenia, ale na korytarzu pojawiły się dwie wielkie grupy uczniów pośród, których stała trójka przyjaciół. Przez tłum przepchał się Dracona Malfoy, który zagroził Hermionie, że będzie następną ofiarą. W tym czasie przez tłum przepchali się nauczyciele na czele z dyrektorem – Dumbledorem. Kazali wytłumaczyć wszystko co się stało i całe trio zaczęło chaotycznie odpowiadać o tym co widzieli i o przyjęciu. Gdy skończyli wyjaśnienia trójka udała się do pokoju wspólnego dyktując o tym co się stało. Po tym wydarzeniu Hermiona zaczęła spędzać cały czas na czytaniu czegoś poszukując. Wyjawiła to dopiero potem informując przyjaciół, że poszukiwała informacji dot. Komnaty Tajemnic. Przed lekcją historii magii dziewczyna pokłóciła się z Ronem odmawiając pokazania swojego wypracowania. W czasie lekcji przerwała nauczycielowi z prośbą by opowiedział klasie legendę o Komnacie Tajemnic. Gdy udało się jej uzyskać potrzebne informacje po skończonych zajęciach, dyskutowała wraz z Harrym i Ronem o tym co znajduje się w Komnacie. Idąc korytarzem Hermiona zauważyła dziwne zachowanie pająków. Później dziewczyna pokazała Harry'emu i Ronowi łazienkę Jęczącej Marty. W pokoju wspólnym podczas odrabiania prac domowych Hermiona wraz z przyjaciółmi zastanawiała się kto mógłby otworzyć komnatę. Harry oskarżał o to Malfoya. Dziewczyna zaś stwierdziła, że to wysoko prawdopodobne, ale jedynym sposobem by się tego dowiedzieć jest zdobycie eliksiru wielosokowego. By jednak zdobyć potrzebną recepturę do uwarzenia eliksiru należało mieć pozwolenie do wejścia do Działu Ksiąg Zakazach. Trio postanowiło zdobyć go podstępem. Po lekcji obrony przed czarną magią dziewczyna niepewnie podeszła do biurka Lockharta informując go, że chcąc lepiej zrozumieć jedną z jego powieści potrzebuje pozwolenia by zdobyć książkę z działu ksiąg zakazanych. Nauczyciel chwaląc Hermionę z radością wręczył podpisaną kartkę dziewczynie. Ta w bibliotece później pokazała jej bibliotekarce, która chciała wziąć zaświadczenie, ale Hermiona nie chciała go dać gdyż tam był podpis autora, którego była wielką fanką. Później w łazience Jęczącej Marty razem z przyjaciółmi przeglądała książkę starając się wymyślić plan. Gdy po przeglądnięciu receptury Harry i Ron chcieli wycofać się z całego przedsięwzięcia Hermiona powiedziała, że uwarzenie eliksiru, który pomoże dowiedzieć się kto jest dziedzicem Slitherina niż możliwość wydalenia ze szkoły po złamaniu regulaminu. Chłopcy zrozumieli, że sprawa jest poważna jednak byli rozczarowani gdy dowiedzieli się, że eliksir będzie warzyć się miesiąc. Następnego dnia Hermiona wraz z innymi uczniami pojawiła się na meczu quidditcha. Przed rozgrywkami życzyła Harry'emu szczęścia. Dziewczyna oglądając starcie widziała jak tłuczek uwziął się na Pottera i złamał mu kość, a jej idol – Lockhart zamiast ją wyleczyć pozbył się jej. PO tym wydarzeniu odwiedziła swojego przyjaciela w skrzydle szpitalnym. Gdy Ron z złośliwością zapytał dziewczyny czy nadal jest fanką Lockharta, młoda czarownica broniła go mówiąc, że każdy ma prawo do błędu. Bardzo martwiła się o Harry'ego i jednocześnie wraz z przyjaciółmi zastanawiała się jak to możliwe, że Draconowi Malfoyowi (wg ich podejrzeń) udało się zaczarować tłuczka. W dniu wyjścia Harry'ego ze szpitala Hermiona wraz z Ronem przebywała w łazience Jęczącej Marty warząc eliksir wielosokowy. Potter podzielił się z nim wiadomościami o Zgredku i Collinie. Jednak o tym drugim wypadku Hermiona już wiedziała po podsłuchaniu rozmowy McGonagall z Flitwickiem Klub pojedynków, 11 rozdział książki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. Dziewczyna jednak była zaskoczona gdy dowiedziała się, że komnata tajemnic już kiedyś została otwarta. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wysnuła teorię, że wcześniej Lucjusz Malfoy otworzył komnatę, a po nim otworzył ją Draco. Hermiona zapisała się na listę uczniów, którzy zostają na Boże Narodzenie w szkole. Chcieli w okresie ferii świątecznych wykorzystać eliksir. Jednak aby go dokończyć trio potrzebowało odpowiedniego składniku, którego nigdzie nie mogli dostać poza gabinetem Snape'a. W czasie lekcji eliksirów Hermiona wraz z przyjaciółmi postanowiła odwrócić uwagę nauczyciela. Gdy Harry wywalił na klasę Eliksir Rozdymający, a w klasie zapanowało zamieszanie dziewczyna wymknęła się z klasy do składziku Snape'a i wzięła potrzebne składniki do eliksiru pod szatą. Po lekcji całe trio wybrało się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Czarownica dodało składniki do eliksiru oznajmiając, że będzie gotowy za dwa tygodnie. Tydzień później Harry, Hermiona i Ron gdy Seamus Finnigan i Dean Thomas poinformowali ich o powstającym klubie pojedynków, przyjaciele zgodnie oświadczyli, że się pojawią. Klub pojedynków Hermiona przyszła do wielkiej sali wraz z Harrym i Ronem. Głośno zastanawiała się kto będzie ich uczyć się pojedynkować. Gdy podczas pierwszego pokazu umiejętności obrony Snape wytrącił różdżkę Lockhartowi i został zdmuchnięty z podwyższenia uderzając o ścianę dziewczyna była bardzo zaniepokojona i bała się czy aby jej ulubionemu nauczycielowi nic się nie stało. Profesor Snape dobierając uczniów w pary, w których mięli uczyć się pojedynkować przydzielił Hermionę do Milicenty Bulstrode. Gryfonka była bardzo uprzejma wobec swojej koleżanki, ale ta nie odwzajemniała tej uprzejmości. Później dziewczyny zaczęły się pojedynkować, ale szybko przeszło to w walkę wręcz. Milicenta założyła nelsona Hermionie, a ta skomlała z bólu. Dopiero Harry odciągnął Bulstrode. Gdy Potter użył mowy węży by odpędzić węża atakującego Justyna Finch-Fletchleya i Ron go wyprowadził, Hermiona wyszła za nimi. W pokoju wspólnym Weasley wytłumaczył Harry'emu co oznacza wężoustność. Hermiona i Ron mieli miny jakby ktoś umarł – byli przerażeni tym co potrafi ich przyjaciel. Granger powiedziała Harry'emu, że Salazar Slytherin słynął z wężoustności i teraz cała szkoła zakłada, że Potter jest jego potomkiem i to on otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Potter bardzo zamartwiał się sytuacją z Justynem, więc Hermiona poradziła mu by go odszukał i z nim porozmawiał. Harry to zrobił, ale odnalazł Justyna spetryfikowanego. Ponieważ on pierwszy zjawił się na miejscu zdarzenia, wszyscy sądzili, że to Potter jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Było to powodem żartów Freda i George'a Weasleyów, co bardzo irytowało Dracona Malfoya. Hermiona to zauważyła i powiedziała, że za dwa tygodnie eliksir wielosokowy będzie gotowy i dowiedzą się wszystkiego, co wie Malfoy na temat komnaty. Święta Bożego narodzenia W poranek 25 grudnia Hermiona obudziła Harry'ego i Rona i z radością poinformowała, że skończyła warzenie eliksiru. Powiedziała też, że użyją go tego wieczoru, by wyciągnąć informacje od Malfoya. Na Boże narodzenie podarowała Harry'emu luksusowe orle pióro. W czasie obiadu bożonarodzeniowego Hermiona zawołała Rona i Harry'ego i razem z nimi wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Wyjaśniła im, że potrzebują kawałka tych, w których się zmienią. Objaśniła im swój plan – nasączyła dwa ciastka czekoladowe eliksirem Słodkiego Snu. Zadaniem chłopców było sprawić, żeby Crabe i Goyle zjedli je, a później musieli pamiętać, aby wyrwać im włosy. Poinformowała też Rona i Harry'ego, że ona sama zdobyła fragment osoby, w którą miała się przemienić — włos Milicenty Bulstrode, który zostawiła na szacie Hermiony walcząc z nią w Klubie Pojedynków. Gdy chłopcy zdobyli włosy, dołączyli do Hermiony warzącej eliksir w łazience Marty. Rozlała eliksir i nakazała wrzucić włosy. Sama wrzuciła włos Milicenty, po czym go wypiła w swojej kabinie. Kiedy Harry zastukał do jej kabiny, ona odmówiła pójścia z chłopcami, ponieważ zamiast zmienić się w Milicentę zmieniła się w kota, do którego należał włos. Ron i Harry poszli sami, ale niczego się nie dowiedzieli, poza tym, że sam Malfoy nie wie kto jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Gdy wrócili chcieli porozmawiać z Hermioną, ale ta kazała im ją zostawić. Jęcząca Marta zaczęła się śmiać z Hermiony oraz tego, jak wygląda. Dziewczyna była zrozpaczona, ale Harry i Ron kazali jej się uspokoić po czym zaprowadzili ją do pani Pomfrey. Hermiona spędziła w skrzydle szpitalnym kilka tygodni. Niektórzy, z powodu jej nieobecności zaczęli sądzić, że stała się kolejną ofiarą napaści. Z ciekawości przesiadywali pod skrzydłem szpitalnym próbując dostać się do środka. Pani Pomfrey rozstawiła parawan chcąc zaoszczędzić jej wstydu Bardzo sekretny dziennik Trzynasty rozdział książki ,,Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic". Młodej czarownicy codziennie zadania i zeszyty z lekcjami przynosili Harry i Ron. Z czasem Hermionie zdecydowanie się polepszyło – zniknęła z niej sierść, a oczy odzyskały swój kolor. W czasie swojego pobytu w skrzydle dostała kartkę z nadzieją, że szybko powróci do zdrowia od nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Sprawa dziennika Riddle'a Na początku lutego Hermiona opuściła skrzydło szpitalne już całkowicie zdrowa, a w pierwszy wieczór po jej powrocie do dormitorium Gryffindoru Harry pokazał Hermionie tajemniczy dziennik Riddle'a. Dziewczyna bardzo ekscytowała się tym znaleziskiem, ponieważ sądziła, że może skrywać jakieś moce. Bardzo szybko połączyła fakt istnienia dziennika i specjalnej nagrody dla jego właściciela za zasługi dla szkoły oraz sprawę Komnaty Tajemnic. Sądziła, że dziennik kryje jakieś tropy. Niestety nic nie było w nim zapisane. Dziewczyna próbowała różnych zaklęć, myśląc, że dziennik został zapisany niewidzialnym atramentem. Nie udało się jej jednak nic odkryć, co bardzo zasmuciło czarownicę. Razem z chłopami po lekcjach, przeszukiwała bibliotekę chcąc się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o Riddle'u. 14 lutego w szkole urządzono walentynki. Hermiona z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, podobnie jak czterdzieści pięć innych uczennic wysłała Lockhartowi. Gdy Harry'emu udało się poznać tajemnicę, którą skrywał dziennik Hermiona była zaskoczona, ponieważ nigdy nie sądziła, że to jedno ze stworzeń Hagrida napada na uczniów. Raz za razem prosiła, tak jak i Ron, żeby Harry jeszcze raz opowiedział im tę historię, co bardzo denerwowało Pottera. Granger szukała usprawiedliwienia dla Hagrida tłumacząc, że to niekoniecznie pająk zabił. Zaproponowała nawet, żeby wprost zapytali się Hagrida, co tak naprawdę było powodem, dla którego został wydalony ze szkoły. Jako że drugoklasiści musieli wybrać przedmioty, których będą się uczyć w trzeciej klasie Hermiona bardzo zamartwiała się nad swoim wyborem i długo zastanawiała. Miała świadomość, że to ukształtuje jej przyszłość. Wielu uczniów otrzymywało różne porady od swoich rodzin. Hermiona o radę nikogo nie prosiła i sama wybrała przedmioty. Gdy po treningu quidditcha okazało się, że ktoś włamał się do dormitorium chłopców Hermiona była przerażona i przekonana, że mogła to zrobić tylko osoba z Gryffindoru, bo tylko uczniowie domu Godryka Gryffindora znali hasło do wieży. Nalegała by ktoś doniósł o skradnięciu dziennika Riddle'a, ale Harry'emu ten pomysł bardzo się nie podobał. Kiedy opuszczała wraz z Harrym i Ronem Wielką salę by pójść z Potterem po sprzęt do quidditcha i Harry usłyszał dziwne głosy Hermiona nagle się zerwała mówiąc, że wreszcie coś zrozumiała i pognała do biblioteki. Petryfikacja Hermiona w drodze do biblioteki uświadomiła sobie, że potworem z Komnaty Tajemnic jest Bazyliszek. Prawdopodobnie pierwszej napotkanej osobie, a była nią Krukonka poradziła, żeby zanim minie róg korytarza spojrzała czy ktoś się nie czai w lusterku. Sama w bibliotece odnalazła poszukiwaną przez nią księgę i wyrwała kartkę z opisem bazyliszka. Wpadła też na pomysł w jaki sposób bazyliszek przemieszcza się po zamku. Na wytarganej kratce napisała "Rury". Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem chciała iść do Harry'ego i Rona i opowiedzieć im o swoim odkryciu jednakże nie zdążyła. Nieopodal biblioteki została zaatakowana przez bazyliszka. Przed zamienieniem w kamień uchroniło ją lusterko trzymane w dłoni, w którym dostrzegła odbicie bazyliszka. Gdy ją znaleziono i przetransportowano do skrzydła szpitalnego, profesor McGonagall poinformowała o tym Harry'ego i Rona. Petryfikacja Hermiony była dla nich ogromnym szokiem. Po podwójnym ataku na uczniów – Hermionę i Krukonkę – wprowadzono nowe środki bezpieczeństwa. Hermionę często odwiedzali Harry i Ron, ale ze względu na swój stan nie miała o tym pojęcia. Po odkryciu Komnaty Tajemnic i pokonaniu bazyliszka przez Harry'ego mandragory wreszcie dojrzały. Severus Snape przyrządził z nich eliksir, którym podano spetryfikowanym i przywrócono ich do "życia". Po tym jak Harry opowiedział wszystko co wydarzyło się w Komnacie Tajemnic została wydana uczta, na której pojawiła się też Hermiona. Gdy zobaczyła Pottera pobiegła w jego stronę z okrzykiem "Rozwiązałeś to, rozwiązałeś" mając na myśli sprawę bazyliszka i komnaty. Kiedy profesor McGonagall ogłosiła, że egzaminy się nie odbędą Hermiona była strasznie zawiedziona Nagroda Zgredka, osiemnasty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka). Podobne rozczarowanie wyraziła gdy zniesiono lekcje obrony przed czarną magią z powodu wyjazdu Lockharta. Wracając do domu przedział dzieliła z bliźniakami Weasley, Ronem, Harrym i Ginny. Grali w eksplodującego durnia i ćwiczyli na sobie rozbrajanie przeciwnika. Na stacji King Cross zapytała Pottera, czy jego wuj i ciotka będą dumni z tego co osiągnął. Harry jej odpowiedział, że będą bardzo wściekli, że przeżył kolejny rok. Dziewczyna razem z Ronem i Harrym przeszła przez magiczną barierkę. Trzeci rok thumb|left|200px|Hermiona i profesor Trelawney Przed rozpoczęciem Wraz z rodzicami Hermiona udała się na wakacje do Dijon w regionie Burgundia, we Francji. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem regularnie wymieniała listy z Ronem, ale do Harry'ego nie pisała, ponieważ znała jego rodzinną sytuację. Weasley poinformował ją, że przez jego telefon Potter ma szlaban. Z tego powodu dziewczyna nie wysyłała, ani nie dzwoniła do swojego przyjaciela. Jednakże w dzień urodzin Pottera wysłała sową prezent dla Harry'ego – Podręczny zestaw miotlarski. Podarunek zamówiła sowią pocztą wysyłkową przez Proroka Codziennego, którego prenumerowała. Gdy prezent do niej dotarł zamartwiała się jak go oclić na granicy, ale w porę przybyła sowa Pottera i dziewczyna jej dała prezent do wysyłki. W Proroku widziała rodzinę Rona na wakacjach w Egipcie i strasznie mu zazdrościła, ponieważ podziwiała starożytnych Egipcjan. Hermiona podczas swoich wakacji we Francji natrafiła na ślady czarodziejów i musiała zmienić swoje wypracowanie by uwzględnić wszystkie nowe informacje. Obawiała się, czy nauczyciel historii magii uzna jej referat, ponieważ był o dwie zwoje pergaminu za długi. W liście, który wysłała do Harry'ego pytała się czy będzie miał on możliwość spotkać się z nią i Ronem w Londynie. Rodzice Hermiony podpisali oświadczenie pozwalające na udział w wycieczkach do Hogsmeade. W czasie wakacji we Francji udało się jej opalić na ciemny brąz. Tak jak każdy, wiedziała o ucieczce Syriusza Blacka. Hermiona na ulicę Pokątną przybyła 31 sierpnia, dzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Udało się jej spotkać z Ronem i razem siedzieli w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Wcześniej szukali Harry'ego Pottera w Dziurawym Kotle oraz u madame Malkin. Jednakże Harry'ego zobaczyli siedząc w lodziarni gdy ten spacerował po ulicy Pokątnej. Gdy go zobaczyli oboje zaczęli do niego żywiołowo machać. Hermiona była bardzo zdenerwowana, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Potter nadmuchał swoją ciotkę, a jej złość tylko się powiększyła, gdy Ron uznał to za zabawne. Była też szczerze zdziwiona, że Potter nie został ukarany ani wyrzucony ze szkoły. Dziewczyna postanowiła spędzić noc w Dziurawym Kotle i razem z chłopcami następnego dnia udać się na King's Corss. Na ulicy Pokątnej nabyła wszystkie potrzebne do szkoły książki. Miała ich o wiele więcej niż chłopcy, ponieważ wybrała więcej przedmiotów. Z okazji urodzin, które obchodziła we wrześniu dostała od rodziców trochę pieniędzy, a po szkolnych zakupach pozostało jej dziesięć galeonów. Postanowiła je wydać na jakiegoś zwierzaka. W Magicznej Menażerii razem z Ronem i Harrym oglądała klatki ze zwierzętami. Początkowo planowała kupić sowę, by nie musieć pożyczać sowy od Harry'ego. Jednak w sklepie zmieniła zdanie i zamiast ptaka kupiła rudego kota wabiącego się Krzywołap. Była nim oczarowana i mówiła o nim tylko pozytywnie, choć Ronowi jej zakup się nie podobał. W Dziurawym Kotle zasiadła do kolacji wraz z Weasleyami do kolacji. Tam rozmawiali o sposobie, jakim mają się dostać na stację King's Cross. Okazało się, że przyjadą po nich samochody ministerstwa, by zapewnić Harry'emu Potterowi bezpieczeństwo. Podczas śniadania Hermiona siedziała obok pani Weasley i Ginny. Mama Rona opowiadała dziewczynom o Eliksirze Miłosnym, który przyrządziła jako młoda dziewczyna. Wszystkie trzy chichotały i śmiały się z tej historii. Później musiała się spakować. Zamknęła Krzywołapa w wiklinowym koszu, co wywołało niezadowolenie kota. Uspakajała go, mówiąc, że wypuści go w pociągu. Ron jednak nie chciał do tego dopuścić z obawy o swego szczura Parszywka. Razem z Weasleyami udała się samochodami na King's Cross i przeszła przez magiczną barierkę na peron dziewiąty i trzy czwarte. Wraz z Harrym i Ronem znaleźli w ekspresie dosyć pusty wagon, wtaszczyli kufry, umieścili Hedwigę i Krzywołapa na półce na bagaże i wyszli na peron pożegnać się z państwem Weasley. Pani Weasley obcałowała Hermionę i swoje dzieci oraz Harry'ego. Gdy weszli do pociągu znaleźli poszukiwali pustego przedziału, ale nie udało im się żadnego znaleźć. Dopiero na końcu pociągu znaleźli prawie pusty – w środku siedział tylko jakiś mężczyzna. Kiedy Ron zastanawiał się kto to może być, Hermiona przeczytawszy napis na walizce odpowiedziała mu, że to profesor Lupin. Domyśliła się też, że będzie nauczać on obrony przed czarną magią. Harry opowiedział Ronowi i Hermionie co podsłuchał od państwa Weasley. Gdy skończył Ron był przerażony, a Hermiona zasłaniała usta rękami. Kiedy otrząsnęła się z szoku poradziła Harry'emu dużą ostrożność. Miała nadzieję, że szybko Black zostanie pojmany. Później przyjaciele zaczęli rozmawiać o Hogsmeade. Hermiona pochwaliła się, że czytała, że to jedyna miejscowość zamieszkiwana wyłącznie przez czarodziejów. Zarówno Ron jak i dziewczyna wciągnęli się w rozmowę o magicznej wiosce wymieniając między sobą informację na jej temat. Kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Harry nie będzie miał możliwości zwiedzić Hogsmeade Ron zaproponował, by wymykał się potajemnie, ale Hermiona zaprotestowała argumentując, że Black jest na wolności i może zrobić krzywdę Harry'emu. Gdy Krzyowłap wyskoczył z koszyka i wskoczył na kolana Rona ten zaczął krzyczeć na kota. Hermiona oburzona zaczęła wrzeszczeć na Weasleya. Uspokoili się oboje, gdy pociemniało za oknem. O pierwszej pojawiła się czarownica z wózkiem. Ron zaproponował by obudzić Lupina, by ten miał możliwość zjedzenia czegoś. Hermiona próbowała go obudzić, ale jej się nie udało. Czarownica z wózkiem powiedziała Hermionie, żeby się ta tym nie przejmowała. Ron zaniepokoił się, że Lupin umarł, ale dziewczyna zapewniła go, że profesor oddycha. Kiedy pociąg się zatrzymał kilka godzin później Weasley był przekonany, że wreszcie dojeżdżają do Hogwartu, ale Hermiona nie podzielała jego zdania, mówiąc, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Nagle zapadła ciemność, a Ron stanął Hermionie na stopie, co wywołało u niej okrzyk bólu. Do ich przedziału weszli Neville i Ginny. Kilka chwil później do pociągu wsiadali dementorzy i zaczęli kontrolować przedziały. Harry Potter zemdlał z ich powodu, a gdy się obudził zobaczył Hermionę i Rona klęczącego obok niego. Dziewczyna była bardzo zaniepokojona i martwiła się o Pottera. Opowiedziała Harry'emu co się działo jak był nieprzytomny. Przez resztę podróży nie rozmawiali. W końcu pociąg się zatrzymał na stacji i cała trójka wysiadła z ekspresu. Rozpoczęcie roku i pierwsze dni w szkole Nad brzegiem jeziora stał Hagrid odprowadzający pierwszorocznych. Trio pomachało mu. Wyszli ze stacji na błotnistą drogę i wsiedli do jednego z dyliżansów, ciągniętego przez niewidzialne konie, po czym ruszyli do zamku. Hermiona i Ron, zaniepokojeni stanem zdrowia Harry’ego co chwilę zerkali na niego z ukosa, z obawy, że ten zemdleje. Gdy dojeżdżali do Hogwartu Hermiona wychyliła się przez okno, patrząc jak zbliżają się baszty i wieżyczki, a gdy dyliżans stanął Ron i dziewczyna wysiedli z pojazdu. Dołączył do nich Draco Malfoy, który zaczął wyśmiewać się z Harry’ego oraz tego, co przydarzyło się w pociągu. Prawdopodobnie doszłoby do bójki, gdyby nie interwencja Remusa Lupina. Draco i jego przyjaciele ruszyli ku zamkowi. Hermiona szturchnęła Rona, aby się pośpieszył i cała trójka wmieszała się w tłum i weszła do Hogwartu. Granger jednak nie zdążyła wejść do Wielkiej Sali, ponieważ zawołała ją i Potter profesor McGinagall. Z zaskoczeniem oboje udali się za nauczycielką do jej gabinetu. Gdy profesor dowiedziała się, że Harry czuje się już dobrze po ataku demnetorów, wyprosiła go z pokoju i została sama z Granger. Przekazała jej zmieniacz czasu, na który zdobyła pozwolenie z Ministerstwa Magii zapewniając, ze Hermiona jest wzorową uczennicą. Dziewczyna miała go używać by móc zaliczyć wszystkie przedmioty, a żeby tego dokonać musiała czasem stawiać się w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Hermiona była bardzo ucieszona i rozradowana z tego powodu. Gdy wyszła z gabinetu McGonagall wraz z Hardym udała się do Wielkiej Sali. Tam odbyła się już ceremonia przydziału, co dziewczyna bardzo zasmuciło, ponieważ nie mogła zobaczyć gdzie zostali przydzieleni nowi uczniowie. Później ruszyli do stołu Gryffindoru i zasiedli obok Rona, który trzymał dla nich miejsca. Gdy trio dowiedziało się, że od tego roku to Hagrid będzie nauczał opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami było bardzo zaskoczone i szczęśliwe. Cały stół Gryffindoru zaczął klaskać, a Hermiona, Ron i Harry byli ostatnimi, którzy przestali bić brawo. Gdy podano dania, a przyjaciele się już najadali zaczęli z utęsknieniem wypatrywać końca, ponieważ chcieli porozmawiać z Hagridem. Kiedy uczta się skończyła trio podeszło do stołu nauczycielskiego i złożyło gratulacje Hagridowi. Pierwszego dnia nauki, gdy Hermiona wraz z przyjaciółmi weszli do Wielkiej Sali zobaczyli Malfoya, który chcąc wyśmiać Harry’ego udawał, że mdleje. Granger poradziła, aby nie przejmował się nim, bo Draco nie zasługuje na to. Na śniadaniu Georgie rozdał im nowe plany lekcji. Hermiona ucieszyła się zobaczywszy, że tego dnia miała mieć nowe zajęcia. Ron był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciółka ma dziewięć lekcji dziennie Szpony i fusy Szósty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (książka), ale dziewczyna zapewniła go, że tak dogadała się z profesor McGonagall. Ten jednak argumentował, że Granger nie uda się zaliczyć wszystkich przedmiotów, ponieważ niektóre odbywają się jednocześnie. Czarownica musiała go jeszcze raz przekonać, że nie będzie się przemęczać i uda się jej wszystko zadać. Po śniadaniu trio miało mieć zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa z profesor Sybillą Trelawney. Początkowo nie mogli znaleźć drogi do klasy i błądzili po zamku. Dopiero rycerz z obrazu wskazał im drogę. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wspięli się po krętych schodach dysząc ciężko. Aby wejść do Sali musieli jeszcze wejść po drabince. Pierwszy wszedł Harry, a za nim Ron i Hermiona, po czym znaleźli się w klasie z okrągłymi stolikami. Trio zasiadło razem przy jednym z nich. Nauczycielka rozpoczęła lekcję od stwierdzenia, że książki w tej dziedzinie magii im nie pomogą, co wytrąciło Hermionę z równowagi. Była oburzona tym, co mówi profesor. Gdy Trelawney zaczęła przepowiadać przyszłość, dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowała. Kiedy nauczycielka powiedziała Harry’emu, że ma on śmiertelnego wroga młoda czarownica odpowiedziała bezczelnie, że każdy o tym wie. Potter stwierdził w myślach, że Hermiona nigdy nie mówiła równie niekulturalnie do żadnego nauczyciela. Później Trelawney powiedziała Harry’emu, że widzi w jego filiżance ponuraka, co wywołało przerażenie na sali. Hermiona zaś stanęła spokojnie za nauczycielką i oświadczyła głośno, że wzór powstały z fusów nie wygląda jej na symbol nieszczęścia i śmierci. Trelawney powiedziała Hermionie, że wrażliwość młodej Gryfonki na wróżbiarstwo i przepowiadanie przyszłości jest bliska zera, po czym zakończyła lekcje. Po skończonej lekcji wróżbiarstwa trio udało się na lekcję transmutacji z prof. McGonagall. Znalezienie sali zajęło im sporo czasu. Wszyscy patrzyli się na Harry’ego przez całą lekcję, czym zirytowali wicedyrektor, która zapytała co wstąpiło w klasę. Hermiona podnosząc rękę odpowiedziała na to pytanie, że właśnie mieli lekcję wróżbiarstwa i profesor Trelawney przepowiedziała Harry’emu śmierć. McGonagall wyśmiała to mówiąc, że co roku komuś jest wróżona śmierć. Hermiona roześmiała się to słysząc. Po transmutacji udali się na drugie śniadanie. Hermiona zwróciła uwagę Ronowi, że ten się nie weseli, a ma ponurą minę. Ron odpowiedział jej, że zamartwia się o Harry’ego, który widział psa podobnego do ponuraka. Hermiona stwierdziła, że był to zapewne przybłęda, ale Weasley mówił, że jego wujek Bilus zobaczył ponuraka i po dwudziestu czterech godzinach już był martwy. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że to zbieg okoliczności i spokojnie zabrała się do śniadania, mówiąc, że wróżbiarstwo jest mętne, a większość tej nauki polega na zgadywaniu. Weasley zdenerwowany wykrzyczał do niej, że nie lubi tego przedmiotu tylko, dlatego, że nie jest najlepsza. Hermiona ze zdenerwowaniem zamknęła czytaną książkę, po czym wyszła mówiąc, że wróżbiarstwo to bzdura w porównaniu z numernologią. Ron zdziwił się, ponieważ sądził, że dziewczyna nie miała jeszcze numernologii, a ona przeniosła się w czasie by móc być jednocześnie na dwóch lekcjach. Po śniadaniu przyjaciele udali się na lekcje opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. W drodze na skraj Zakazanego Lasu Ron i Hermiona nie odzywali się do siebie. Hagrid miał zamiar przeprowadzić lekcje w Zakazanym Lesie, więc zaprowadził klasę w głąb puszczy, a po kilku minutach zatrzymał się przy czymś, co wyglądało na wybieg dla koni. Kazał wyjąć im książki, ale nikt nie umiał ich otworzyć, ponieważ gryzły. Hagrid wtedy wziął książkę Hermiony i zademonstrował, że trzeba ją pogłaskać. W zagrodzie gajowy pokazał im hipogryfy i kazał podejść do płotu. Nikt się do tego nie kwapił, dopiero po jakimś czasie Harry, Ron i Hermiona podeszli do ogrodzenia. Potter wsiadł na hipogryfa i spróbował się na nim przelecieć. Gdy wylądował cała klasa była bardziej ośmielona. Większość przeszła przez płot i kłaniała się hipogryfom. Ron i Hermiona ćwiczyli na kasztanku, a Harry przyglądał się, jak im idzie. Po jakimś czasie Malfoy sprowokował zwierzę, które go zaatakowało. Padł na ziemie, z której podniósł go Hagrid, a Hermiona otworzyła bramę. Lekcja się skończyła. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wrócili do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Wspinając się po schodach, Hermiona zamartwiała się czy wydarzenia w czasie lekcji nie będą mieć poważniejszych skutków. Później trio zeszło na obiad z nadzieją, że uda się im spotkać z Hagridem, ale go tam nie zastali. Granger liczyła na to, że Hagrid nie poniesie żadnych konsekwencji niemądrego zachowania Malfoya. Po lekcjach Harry chciał się wybrać do gajowego. Hermiona początkowo nie chciała się zgodzić, ale ostatecznie cała trójka poszła na skraj lasu do chatki Hagrida. Hagrid był już podpity i nie był w najlepszym humorze. Żalił się i wyrażał obawę, że go wyrzucą. Hermiona zapewniała go, że to wszystko wina Malfoya i nie powinien ponieść żadnych konsekwencji. Po czym stwierdziła, że Hagrid dosyć już wypił, zabrała ze stoły cynowy dzbanek i wyszła z chaty. Po kilku dniach Gryfoni mieli lekcję eliksirów. Neville nie mógł sobie dać rady z odpowiednim przyrządzeniem, a Hermiona chciała mu pomóc. Snape jednak zabronił jej podpowiadać koledze. Ta jednak sprzeciwiła się mu udzielając Neville’owi cicho rad, tak aby Snape tego nie zauważył. Profesor podał eliksir, sporządzony przez Longbottoma ropusze Neville’a, a gdy efekt był, taki jak powinien być Snape ukarał Gryfonów, odejmując im pięć punktów, za to, że Hermiona podpowiadała Neville’owi. Przyjaciele wyszli z lochów, idąc po schodach Ron wściekał się na Snape’a, za to, że odjął im punktu, choć eliksir był w porządku. Miał też pretensje do Hermiony, że ta nie zaprotestowała mówiąc, że Neville sam zrobił eliksir. Ta jednak nic nie odpowiedziała, a zniknęła, choć szła, za Ronem i Harrym. Tak naprawdę przemieściła się w czasie ponownie będąc na dwóch lekcjach na raz, po czym pojawiła się na szczycie schodów i skłamała mówiąc, że wróciła do lochów po coś. Następnie pękła jej torba, a ze środka wyleciało tuzin ciężkich książek, choć popołudniu mieli tylko obronę przed czarną magią. Ruszyli na drugie śniadanie, a Ron wyraził zaniepokojenie, że Hermiona coś przed nimi ukrywa. Po śniadaniu udali się na lekcje obrony przed czarną magią, Hermiona ponownie przemieściła się w czasie by być na kilku lekcjach na raz. Na zajęciach uczyli się o boginach. Gdy profesor Lupin zadał klasie pytanie, Hermiona wyrwała się do odpowiedzi, wypowiadając poprawną definicję. Kiedy tylko nauczyciel zadał jakieś pytanie Granger podskakiwała z ręką w górze chcąc na nie odpowiedzieć. Profesor nagrodził Gryfonów za poprawne odpowiedzi. Później odbyły się praktyczne zajęcia, które zostały przerwane przez profesora, niepozwalającego na to, żeby Harry zmierzył się ze swoim boginem. Bogin Lupina zmienił się w księżyc w pełni. Włamanie do zamku Lekcje obrony przed czarną magią stały się ulubionym przedmiotem większości uczniów w tym prawdopodobnie Hermiony, która nadal używała zmieniacza czasu by być obecną na większości przedmiotów. Pewnego wieczoru, pod koniec października Ron i Hermiona razem, siedząc na najlepszych fotelach wkoło kominka, odrabiali astronomię. Wszyscy Gryfoni cieszyli się, ponieważ za niedługo miała się odbyć wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Tylko Harry był z tego powodu przygnębiony, bo nie mógł uczestniczyć w żadnym wyjeździe. Hermiona pocieszała Potter mówiąc, że Black wkrótce zostanie złapany, a wtedy Dumbledore na pewno pozwoli na wyjście. Ron zaproponowałby zapytać McGonagall, ale Granger stwierdziła, że dla własnego bezpieczeństwa Harry powinien zostać w szkole. Rozpoczęła się dyskusja, ale przerwał ją Krzywołap wskakując na kolana młodej czarownicy. Ron zaczął mówić, żeby panowała nad swoim kotem, ponieważ obawia się o Parszywka, swojego szczura. Krzywołap zaatakował szczura, a Ron złapał kota bardzo mocno. Hermiona zdenerwowawszy się zaczęła wrzeszczeć na przyjaciela, że ten sprawia krzywdę jej zwierzęciu. Parszywek wyleciał z kieszeni i uciekł, a kot pognał za nim. Hermiona złapała kota i odciągnęła go od komody, za którą ukrywał się szczur. Ron z wielkim trudem wyciągnął swoje zwierzę zza mebla, po czym zaczął krzyczeć na Hermionę oskarżając Krzywołapa. Dziewczyna broniła swojego kota. Następnego dnia Ron był obrażony na Hermionę. Podczas zielarstwa prawie się do niej nie odzywał, choć pracowali przy jednym stanowisku. Hermiona próbowała przełamać lody wypytując się o Parszywka, a Ron odpowiedział jej, że szczur w dalszym ciągu jest przerażony. Po zielarstwie mieli lekcję transmutacji. Kiedy Gryfoni stali przed salą, na przodzie kolejki Lavender Brown zalewała się łzami. Hermiona zapytała się koleżanki o co chodzi, a ta odpowiedziała, że zmarł jej króliczek. Granger powiedziała, że jest jej przykro, a Lavender zapewniała, że śmierć królika przepowiedziała profesor Trelawney. Hermiona starała się dowieść, że to przepowiednie nauczycielki nie są prawdziwe zadając koleżance nietaktowne pytania. Ron pocieszył Lavender mówiąc, żeby nie przejmowała się Hermioną, bo ją nie obchodzą cudze zwierzęta. W tym momencie profesor McGonagall otwarła klasę, a Hermiona i Ron sztyletowali się oczyma. Pod koniec lekcji Harry chciał zapytać się nauczycielki, czy może udać się wraz z resztą klasy do wioski czarodziejów. Hermiona była przeciwna, ale pod wpływem Rona Potter zapytał się McGonagall, która odmówiła. Po lekcji Ron wypowiedział pod adresem nauczycielki słowa, które oburzyły Hermionę. Oboje opowiadali, co będą robić w Hogsmeade i starali się pocieszyć Harry’ego mówiąc, że przecież pojawi się na uczcie z okazji Nocy Duchów. Ron bąknął coś o pelerynie niewidce, ale Hermiona żachnęła się, przypominając, co Dumbledore mówił o dementorach. W dzień przed Nocą Duchów trio jadło razem śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona próbowała pocieszyć Harry’ego , mówiąc, że przywiozą mu dużo słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa. Potter odprowadził ich na zewnątrz Hogwartu, gdzie stał Filch z imienną listą osób, które mają pozwolenie na wycieczkę do Hogsmeade i zaglądał im w twarz, by upewnić się, że nikt nie prześlizgnie się bez pozwolenia . Później wycieczka ruszyła do Hogsmeade. Hermiona i Ron odwiedzili większość znanych miejsc w wiosce. Później wieczorem, wręczyli Harry’emu słodycze i opowiedzieli, co widzieli. Hermiona z niepokojem wypytywała się Harry’ego co on robił, a on zrelacjonował im rozmowę z Lupinem i kociołek, który dostarczył Snape. Następnie udali się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie odbywała się uczta z okazji Dnia Duchów. Jedzenie było wspaniałe i nawet Ron i Hermiona, którzy najedli się w Miodowym Królestwie, brali dokładkę każdego dania''Ucieczka Grubej Damy, Ósmy rozdział książki Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu’’. Po skończonej kolacji trio wraz z pozostałymi Gryfonami udało się do wieży Gryffindoru. Korytarz prowadzący do portretu Grubej Damy był zatłoczony. Gdy pojawił się profesor Dumbledore, którego wezwał Percy, Hermiona, Ron i Harry przepchali się na przód tłumu. Hermiona, zobaczywszy, co stało się z portretem, przestraszyła się i złapała Harry’ego za ramię. Profesor Dumbledore wysłał wszystkich uczniów do Wielkiej Sali, by tam spędzili noc, podczas gdy nauczyciele przeszukiwali Hogwart starając się odnaleźć Syriusza Blacka, który pociął portret Grubej Damy. Hermiona, Ron i Harry przeciągnęli swoje purpurowe śpiwory do kąta. Hermiona niepokoiła się tym, co się wydarzyło. Zapytała, czy to możliwe, żeby nadal był w zamku, a gdy Ron jej odpowiedział ucieszyła się, że Black wkradł się tej nocy, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie byli na uczcie. Prawie wszyscy zastanawiali się, jak to możliwe, że zbieg wdarł się do Hogwartu. Jedna z Krukonek stwierdziła, że może się teleportował, na co Hermiona ze złością odpowiedziała, że na terenie Hogwartu nie można się teleportować. Później Percy zgasił światło. Co godzinę Wielką Salę patrolował ktoś z nauczycieli. Około trzeciej w nocy był to Dumbledore. Rozmawiał z Percym Weasleyem na temat ucieczki Grubej Damy niedaleko od kąta, gdzie udając, że śpią leżeli Hermiona, Ron i Harry. Podsłuchali rozmowę Dumbledore’a z Percym, a później ze SnapemPonura przegrana, Dziewiąty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu’’. Mecz quidditcha O włamaniu się do zamku krążyły coraz bardziej niemożliwe opowieści, a poszukiwania trwały nadal. Przed dniem pierwszego w tym sezonie meczu quidditcha zamiast Lupina na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią pojawił się Snape. Powiedział, że Lupin jest chory i że tego dnia będą się uczyć o wilkołakach. Hermiona, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, odezwała się, mówiąc, że teraz powinni uczyć się o wodnikach, a nie wilkołakach. Snape skarcił Hermionę, po czym rozpoczął lekcję od pytania, jak odróżnić wilkołaka od wilka. Jedną osobą znającą odpowiedź była Granger i tylko ona zgłosiła się do odpowiedzi. Profesor ją zignorował, a gdy ta odezwała się niepytana, pozbawił Gryfonów pięciu punktów. Dziewczyna zdenerwowała się, zaczerwieniła i spuściła oczy pełne łez na podłogę. Każdy z Gryfonów, choć często nazywali Hermionę zarozumiałą, również był wzburzony. Ron zaczął bronić koleżanki. Dostał za to szlaban. Do końca lekcji klasa pracowała w ciszy, wypisując informacje z podręcznika na temat wilkołaków. Po skończonej lekcji Snape zadał im wypracowanie na temat wilkołaków. Gdy wyszli z sali Hermiona zaczęła narzekać na Snape, a Harry próbował ją pocieszyć. Później dołączył do nich Ron, który również narzekał na Snape’a, który dał mu szlaban. Następnego dnia Gryfoni udali się na mecz quidditcha. Pogoda nie dopisywała. Harry nie mógł złapać znicza, aż z pomocą przyszła mu Hermiona, która zaczarowała jego okulary tak, aby odpychały krople deszczu. Drużyna Gryfonów była bardzo wdzięczna Hermionie. Gdy Harry spadł z miotły zaatakowany przez dementora Hermiona bardzo się przestraszyła. Później, kiedy Potter się obudził, w zabłoconym ubraniu stała wraz z innymi przyjaciółmi przy jego łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym. Miała zaczerwienione oczy, więc prawdopodobnie płakała. Pani Pomfrey wyrzuciła z skrzydła większość odwiedzających Harry’ego. Zostali tylko Ron i Hermiona. Hermiona opowiedziała, co się stało, gdy ten zemdlał. Potter zapytał, co się stało z jego miotłą. Weasley i Granger wymienili spojrzenia i z niechęcią opowiedzieli, że Nimbus został zniszczony. Mapa Huncwotów Hermiona i Ron często odwiedzali Harry’ego wychodząc późnym wieczorem. W wolnych chwilach dziewczyna prawdopodobnie dużo się uczyła i napisała wypracowanie dla Snape’a domyślając się, że Lupin jest wilkołakiem. W poniedziałek cała trójka udała się na lekcje. Przed salą obrony przed czarną magią Ron kazał Hermionie sprawdzić, kto tego dnia będzie ich uczyć tego przedmiotu. Ku uciesze większości klasy okazało się, że wrócił już Lupin. Kilkoro uczniów poskarżyło się na Snape, że ten kazał im pisać wypracowania, na co Lupin stwierdził, że są z niego zwolnieni. Hermiona była zawiedziona z tego powodu, ponieważ swoje już napisała. Listopad minął bez kłopotów. Hermiona w dalszym ciągu chodziła na wszystkie lekcje, dzięki zmieniaczowi czasu. Tuż przed początkiem świąt Granger postanowiła zostać w Hogwarcie. Choć Harry’emu powiedziała, że zostaje by posiedzieć w bibliotece, to wraz z Ronem, chciała dotrzymać Potterowi towarzystwa. Hermiona ucieszyła się na wiadomość, że w ostatni tygodniu przed końcem semestru będzie wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Chciała kupić w wiosce gwiazdkowe prezenty. Myślała, że rodzice ucieszą się z powodu samoczyszczących nici dentystycznych o smaku mięty, które planowała im podarować. W sobotni poranek wraz z Ronem pożegnała się z Harrym i udali się na wycieczkę do Hogsmeade. Tam prawdopodobnie udało się jej kupić większość planowanych prezentów. Harry Potter spotkał ją i Rona w Miodowym Królestwie, kiedy starali się wybrać jakieś słodycze dla Harry’ego. Z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła Pottera. Zapytała się, jak dostał się do wioski, a gdy dowiedziała się o mapie huncwotów oczekiwała, że Potter odda ją profesor McGonagall. Ron był oburzony, że Granger o tym pomyślała, ale dziewczyna powtarzała, że Syriusz Black może wykorzystać mapę, by dotrzeć do Harry’ego. Pokłóciła się o to z Ronem, a gdy zaczęło jej brakować argumentów, powiedziała, że Harry nie może włóczyć się po wiosce, ponieważ nie ma pisemnego pozwolenia. W końcu Hermiona, Ron i Harry wyszli z Miodowego Królestwa na ośnieżone ulice, po czym weszli do gospody Pod Trzema Miotłami i zamówili kremowe piwo. Gdy do lokalu weszli profesor McGonagall, profesor Flitwick, Hagrid oraz minister magii Korneliusz Knot, Hermiona wepchnęła Harry’ego pod stół. Nauczyciele rozmawiali o Syriuszu Blacku, a Hermionie, Ronowi i Harry’emu udało się podsłuchać, że Syriusz zdradził rodziców Pottera i że się z nim przyjaźnił. W czasie kolacji w zamku, Hermiona z niepokojem obserwowała Harry’ego. Następnego dnia stwierdziła, że Potter wygląda okropnie, i że rewelacje o Blacku musiał go bardzo poruszyć, ale nie może popełniać żadnego głupstwa i szukać Syriusza na własną rękę. Ten jednak nie chciał słuchać przyjaciół, choć Hermiona ze wszystkich sił starała się wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy. Później poszli odwiedzić Hagrida, ale chatka wyglądała na pustą, Dopiero po kilku minutach otworzył im Hagrid, który zalewał się łzami. Na pytanie, co się stało pokazał im list z Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie pisało, że odbędzie się przesłuchanie w sprawie Hardodzioba. Hermiona pocieszała Hagrida mówiąc, że przygotuje mu linie obrony i wyszuka w książkach wcześniejszych, podobnych przypadków, gdzie hipogryf za pogryzienie nie został skazany na śmierć. Hagrid zamartwiał się, czy jego lekcje są na pewno entuzjastycznie przyjmowane przez uczniów – Hermiona zapewniła go, że owszem i, że bardzo lubi opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Następnego dnia cała trójka udała się do biblioteki i zaczęła przeszukiwać książki, która mogła pomóc Hagridowi na rozprawie. Donos na Błyskawicę W poranek bożonarodzeniowy Harry dostał miotłę Błyskawicę od nieznanej osoby. Gdy Hermiona zobaczyła ją w pokoju wspólnym była bardzo zaskoczona i dopytywała się, od kogo dostał miotłę. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że Harry nie wie, kto mógł ją mu podarować zasępiła się i zmartwiła. Starała się wytłumaczyć, że to trochę dziwne, ale Krzywołap wskoczył na Rona, a ten kazał wziąć z pokoju wspólnego kota. Hermiona się obraziła i z kotem w ramionach opuściła chłopców. Zamknęła Krzywołapa w swoim pokoju, ale gniewała się na Rona za to, że ten próbował kopnąć jej kota, a Ron gniewał się na Hermionę, ponieważ Krzywołap zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał zjeść Parszywka. Harry oglądał Błyskawicę i głośno wyrażał zachwyt nad nią, ale Hermionie miotła się nie podobała i raz na jakiś czas ponuro patrzyła na miotłę. W porze drugiego śniadania cała trójka zeszła na dół, do Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie z różnych domów, zamiast siedzieć przy osobnych stołach zasiedli razem przy stole nauczycielskim. Kiedy skończyli świąteczne śniadanie, Harry i Ron podnieśli się od stołu i chcieli wyjść. Zapytali, czy Hermiona idzie z nimi, ale ona została. Wytłumaczyła się, że chce zamienić słowo z prof. McGonagall. Poinformowała ją, że Harry dostał miotłę od nieznajomego. Później wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, obeszła daleko chłopców i zasłoniła się książką. W pokoju wspólnym zjawiła się prof. McGonagall i powiedziała, że wie o miotle i że musi ją zabrać. Kiedy wyszła z miotłą Ron się zdenerwował i zapytał Hermionę, czemu poszła do profesor. Hermiona, purpurowa na twarzy, odpowiedziała, że możliwe, że miotłę przysłał Syriusz Black. Zarówno Ron jak i Harry zdenerwowali się na Hermionę. Ona była w dalszym ciągu przekonana, że zrobiła najlepszą rzecz na świecie i zaczęła unikać pokoju wspólnego. Kłótnia z Ronem thumb|256px|Ron, Hermiona i Harry Wydarzenia pod Wierzbą Bijącą Czwarty rok thumb|left|200px|Hermiona z Wiktorem Krumem Piąty rok thumb|200px|Hermiona złapana przez Brygadę Inkwizycyjną Szósty rok left|thumb|176px|Hermiona na lekcji eliksirów prowadzących przez Slughorna. Druga wojna czarodziejów thumb|120px|Hermiona podczas ślubu Fleur i Billa Siedmiu Potterów Wesele Billa i Fleur Późniejsze życie thumb|150px|37-letnia Hermiona W sztuce Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko thumb|308px|Rodzina Weasleyów w "przeklętym dziecku"W czasie obecnym Hermiona piastuje stanowisko Ministra Magii Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa. Podczas podróży w czasie Albus Severus Potter i Scorpius Malfoy doprowadzają do sytuacji, że Ron Weasley i Hermiona nie spotykają się w ogóle. Konsekwencją tego jest fakt, że nie są małżeństwem, a ich dzieci nie istnieją. Także podczas tych wydarzeń Delphini przy pomocy eliksiru wielosokowego zmienia sie w Hermionę, lecz nie przenosi się w czasie. Po pierwszej wizycie chłopców w przeszłości Hermiona z Ministra Magii stała się nauczycielką Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie, natomiast Ron jest mężem Padmy Patil. W kolejnej rzeczywistości Harry Potter nie istnieje, co za tym idzie, Albus nie pojawia sie tam. W nowym świecie Lord Voldemort nie upadł. W powrocie do rzeczywistości młodemu Malfoyowi pomaga Ron, Hermiona i Severus Snape, który wcale nie umarł. Ten ostatni, początkowo niechętny daje się przejednać, gdy latorośl Dracona mówi mu o niespełnionej i nieszczęśliwej miłości do Lily Potter. Ostatecznie Delphie zostaje pokonana i wszystko wraca do normy. Na koniec Minister Hermiona Granger-Weasley dowiaduje się, że młody Malfoy oświadczył się jej córce – Rose Weasley. Wygląd W ekranizacji filmowej thumb|left|250px|Wizerunek Hermiony w filmowej adaptacji W sztuce ''Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko Osobowość Hermiona odznaczała się niezwykłą inteligencją i pracowitością. Wybijała się na tle swojej klasy i uczestniczyła wspólnie z Harrym Potterem i Ronem Weasleyem w przygodach czym udowodniła swoją odwagę. Mimo iż wyróżniała się pilnością często przesadzała ze swoimi ambicjami np. próbując zaliczyć wszystkie przedmioty za pomocą zmieniacza czasu. Umiała organizować sobie czas znajdując wśród dużej ilości nauki miejsce na zajęcia dodatkowe niezwiązane ze szkołą. Była też bardzo współczująca. Pomagała skrzatom domowym i założyła nawet stowarzyszenie, które miało wpłynąć na poprawę traktowania skrzatów domowych. Mimo braku sukcesów nie poddawała się czym pokazywała, że była niezwykle wytrwała. Hermiona doceniała wartość nie magicznych nauk i często polegała na logice. Dzięki temu udało jej się rozwiązać zagadkę eliksirów w czasie pierwszego roku czy domyślić się prawdy o wilokławstiwie Remusa Lupina. Miała jednak ograniczony umysł i nie umiała przyjąć czegokolwiek bez twardych dowodów. Odrzuciła teorię o Insygniach Śmierci gdy nikt nie mógł jej potwierdzić. Nie potrafiła się więc dogadywać z osobami o bardziej otwartych umysłach, wierzących w niepotwierdzone rzeczy. Hermiona była też bardzo odpowiedzialna. Nigdy nie chciała łamać regulaminu szkolnego i robiła to w bardzo wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Dzięki temu na piątym roku została prefektem. Obowiązki prefekta wypełniania bardzo sumiennie, ale była też bardzo surowa i często karała uczniów łamiących szkolne zasady. Brakowało jej jednak poczucia humoru przez co nie bawiły ją żarty Freda i George'a Weasleyów. Często działała jako głos rozsądku wśród bardzo impulsywnych przyjaciół wytykając im plusy lub minusy jakiegoś postępowania. Była bardzo koleżeńska i pomagała innym w nauce choć czasem zachowywała się jak zarozumialec. Hermiona miała dostateczną śmiałość i odwagę by szantażować Ritę Skeeter by dostać to co chciała. Nie bała się sprzeciwić swoim przyjaciołom gdy czuła, że robi dobrze choć oni nie koniecznie to pochwalali jak w przypadku Błyskawicy czy kłócąc się z Harrym odnośnie książki Księcia Półkrwi. Była bardzo zdeterminowana i uparta w swoich dążeniach. Postrzegana była jako osoba apodyktyczna. Strasznie bała się porażki co wyrażał jej bogin. Czuła potrzebę, aby udowodnić, że jest bardzo dobrą czarownicą mimo iż wywodzi się z mugolskiej rodziny. Nie pozwalała obrażać swojego pochodzenia, ale ignorowała złośliwe zaczepki nie chcąc pokazać, że ją bardzo dotykają. Była na tyle odważna, że na piątym roku mówiła do Voldemorta po imieniu zamiast "Ten, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać". Często jednak panikowała w chwilach stresu, ale w kryzysowych sytuacjach takich jak bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic umiała zachować zimną krew. Wszystkim starała się pomóc i często Harry zwracał się do niej w sprawach swoich relacji z Cho. Była jednak bardzo szczera i mówiła to co myślała. Nigdy nie owijała w bawełnę. Często kłóciła się z innymi z racji iż miała silny charakter i zawsze chciała by przyznano jej rację. Najczęściej miało to odzwierciedlenie w relacjach z Ronem. Rzadko traciła nad sobą panowanie, ale czasem jej to się zdarzało szczególnie gdy dochodziło do tego, że ktoś obrażał jej przyjaciół. Własności thumb|150 px|Pierwsza różdżka Hermiony * Pierwsza różdżka — różdżka o długości 10¾ cala, wykonana z winorośli, której rdzeniem byławłókno ze smoczego serca. Została zakupiona przez Hermionę w sierpniu bądź lipcu 1991 roku w sklepie Ollivandera, kiedy pierwszy raz miała iść do Hogwartu. Przez pewnien okres pod koniec 1997 roku i na początku 1998 pożyczała ją Harry'emu Potterowi. Używała jej, aż w kwietniu 1998 roku została jej skonfiskowana przez szmalcowników. * Różdżka Bellatriks Lestrange — różdżka o długości 12 ¾ cala, wykonana z orzecha włoskiego, której rdzeniem było włókno ze smoczego serca. Od 1962 roku do kwietnia 1998 należała do Bellatriks Lestrange. W czasie potyczki w dworze Malfoyów przejęła ją Hermiona. Posługiwała się nią w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. Nie wiadomo, czy w późniejszych latach zatrzymała różdżkę. 150 px|right|Krzywołap * Krzywołap — kot Hermiony, którego kupiła w sierpniu 1993 roku na ulicy Pokątnej. Był bardzo przywiązany do swojej właścicielki i nie przepadał za wieloma osobami. Od 1993 roku do końca roku szkolnego 1996–1997 Hermiona zabierała go ze sobą do Hogwartu. Latem 1997 zostawiła go w Norze. Nie wiadomo, czy po wojnie zajęła się nim z powrotem. Zważając na przywiązanie do kota, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem zabrała go z powrotem. * Zmieniacz czasu — zmieniacz czasu, który otrzymała od prof. McGonagall we wrześniu 1993 roku i zatrzymała do czerwca 1994 roku. Używała go przez cały rok szkolny i przemieszczała się dzięki niemu w czasie, żeby zaliczyć wszystkie przedmioty w ciągu roku. * Torebka — ozdobiona koralikami torebka należąca do Hermiony, która rzuciła zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające. Zawierała eliksir wielosokowy, namiot, najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i książki. Hermiona używała tej torebki podczas poszukiwania horkruksów od sierpnia 1997 roku do maja 1998. thumb|115px * Baśnie Barda Beedle'a — książka z czarodziejskimi baśniami, wcześniej należąca do Albusa Dumbledore'a. Przekazał ją Hermionie w swoim testamencie. Została napisana w języku runicznym. Zawierała kilka baśni w tym tą o Insygniach Śmierci, która doprowadziła trio do Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda. W późniejszych latach Hermiona przetłumaczyła ją na angielski i opublikowała. * Historia Hogwartu — ulubiona książka Hermiony Granger, którą kupiła w 1991 roku. Z niej dowiedziała się wiele interesujących rzeczy na temat Hogwartu. * Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a — książka na temat Albusa Dumbledore'a, która weszła w posiadanie Hermiony w 1997 roku po wizycie w Dolinie Godryka. Czytała ją bardzo często w czasie poszukiwania horkruksów starając się dowiedzieć, gdzie Voldemort ukrył pozostałe horkruksy. Umiejętności magiczne * Magia niewerbalna — Hermiona na swoim szóstym roku, w 1996 r. nauczyła się magii niewerbalnej, jako pierwsza w klasie na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. Bardzo szybko stała się na tyle dobra, że potrafiła w większości przypadków posługiwać się magią niewerbalną. * Pojedynki — Hermiona umiała się pojedynkować bardzo dobrze, jak na swój wiek i często korzystała z tych umiejętności. Wiele nauczyła się w szkole i na własną rękę, ale najwięcej zyskała dzięki nauce w Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Choć podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic została ogłuszona, wcześniej udało się jej powalić dwóch śmierciożerców. Później, w czasie poszukiwania horkruksów, jej czary rozbrajające były szybsze niż jej przecinków. Udało się jej rozbroić Mundungusa Fletchera, Dołohowa, obronić Harry'ego przed Nagini czy odepchnąć Yaxleya. Udało się jej też w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart, stawić czoła Bellatriks Lestrange. * Obrona przed czarną magią — Hermiona była specjalistką w tej dziedzinie, choć na SUMach otrzymała tylko stopień Powyżej oczekiwań. Na trzecim roku udało się jej bezbłędnie opanować wszystkie obowiązkowe zaklęcie. Na teście nie poradziła sobie tylko z boginem. Zdecydowanie lepszym w obronie przed czarną magią był Harry, co Hermionę bardzo irytowało. * Zaklęcia — Zaklęcia były ulubionymi zajęciami Hermiony. Na SUMach udało się jej osiągnąć z nich stopień Wybitny. Otrzymała również sto dwadzieścia procent na teście w 1992 r.. Jej mocne zaklęcia chroniły Harry'ego i Rona podczas poszukiwania horkruksów. Potrafiła rzucić wiele zaklęć, choć w niektórych przypadkach przeczytała tylko teorię jak np. w przypadku zaklęcia Obliviate, którego wielu wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów nie potrafiło rzucić. Jednym z nielicznych zaklęć, jakie sprawiało jej trudność było zaklęcie Patronusa, które udało się jej wyczarować na piątym roku, podczas nauki w Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Jej specjalnością było wyczarowywanie ognia. Umiejętność tą wykorzystywała od 1991 roku, kiedy to podpaliła skraj szaty Snape'a. * Eliksiry — Hermiona była jedną z najlepszych w tej dziedzinie. Umiała wytworzyć trudne i zaawansowane eliksiry. Już na drugim roku udało się jej wytworzyć Eliksir Wielosokowy, który był jednym z najtrudniejszych eliksirów. Udało się jej osiągnąć stopień Wybitny na SUMach. Była najlepsza na swoim roku, aż do 1996 r., kiedy to Harry'emu Potterowi udało się osiągnąć lepsze wyniki niż jej. * Transmutacja — Granger była szczególnie utalentowana w tej dziedzinie. SUMy z transmutacji zdała na Wybitny. Była prawdopodobnie, najlepszą osobą z transmutacji na swoim roku. Umiała zaklęciami transmutacyjnymi zmieniać wygląd ludzi, co zrobiła w 1998 r. przed włamaniem do Banku Gringotta. Na swoim szóstym roku nauczyła się wyczarowywać kanarki oraz wiązanki kwiatów. * Teleportacja — * Zielarstwo — * Numerologia — * Astronomia — * Historia magii — * Wiedza o mugolach * Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami — * Starożytne runy — Etymologia * Imię Hermiony pochodzi ze sztuki Williama Szekspira pt. Zimowa opowieść. J.K. Rowling z rozmysłem wybrała to imię. Twierdziła, że gdyż jest mało popularne żadna dziewczynka nie będzie wyśmiewana z powodu imieniaTranscript of National Press Club author's luncheon, NPR Radio, 20 October, 1999 Accio-quote.org Retrieved on 23 April 2007. * Hermiona to też imię żeńskie pochodzenia greckiego (gr. ‘Ερμιονη), wywodzące się od imienia boga Hermesa, który był posłańcem bóstw olimpijskich. Był również znany z elokwencji i szybkiego myślenia, co pasuje do bohaterki występującej w serii Rowling. Inną postacią znaną z mitologii greckiej o imieniu Hermiona była księżniczka Sparty, jedyna córka Heleny i Menelaosa. * Imię to pojawia się też w sztuce Jeana-Baptiste'a Lully pod tytułem Cadmus et Hermione http://www.behindthename.com/name/hermione. * Hermioną nazwano także odkrytą w 1872 roku planetoidę121 Hermione. * W testamencie Albusa Dumbledore'a imię Jean zostaje wymienione jako drugie imię Hermiony. W poprzednich wywiadach J.K. Rowling twierdziła jednak, że brzmi ono Jane. W późniejszych wywiadach Rowling powiedziała, że zmieniła je, ponieważ nie chciała, aby Hermiona miała to samo imię, co Umbridge. Zmieniła je na Jean. Imię to jest żeńskim odpowiednikiem imienia Jan oznaczającego Bóg jest łaskawy. * Słowo Granger jest innym określeniem rolnika czy farmera. Konkretnie to tytuł komornika rolniczego, który nadzorował zbieranie czynszu i podatków na wsi. Oryginalne nazwisko brzmiało Puckle, ale później Rowling zmieniła je, ponieważ nie pasowało do charakteru bohaterki. * Granger jest często spotykaną nazwą wśród miejscowości w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Nosi je około dziesięć miejscowości Granger. Gujański prezydent i wojskowy, David Granger, również nosi to nazwisko. Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Relacje Hermiony z rodzicami były bardzo dobre. Rodzice, mugole, byli z niej bardzo dumnie gdy dostała się do Hogwartu. Akceptowali magiczny świat okazując to między innymi idąc z córką na ulicę Pokątną. Pozwali jej spędzać święta z rodziną Weasley. Uważali jednak, że magia nie powinna być rozwiązaniem na wszystkie problemy zakazując córce magicznie zmniejszyć zęby. Pisali z dziewczyną przez wszystkie lata jej nauki w Hogwarcie zawsze odpowiadając listownie. Pomagali jej odnaleźć się w świecie czarodziei i nie nalegali by spędzała z nimi każdych wakacji. Hermiona, kochając rodziców i chcąc zadbać o ich bezpieczeństwo zaczarowała rodziców w 1997 roku, tak aby jej nie pamiętali. Sprawiało jej to jednak przykrość i bardzo poruszyło dziewczynę co może być dowodem, że zawsze się o nich troszczyła i chciała dla nich jak najlepiej. Po wojnie odnalazła rodziców w Australii i przywróciła im pamięć. Możliwe, że później utrzymywała z nimi ciepły kontakt. Harry Potter thumb|230px|Mali Hermiona i HarryHermiona była wierną i oddaną przyjaciółką Pottera. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Harrym i Ronem po przygodzie z górskim trollem. W siódmym tomie Harry przyznaje, że kocha ją jak siostrę. Hermiona była zawsze skora do pomocy. Jej punkt widzenia, a także rozsądek często łagodził temperament Harry'ego lub ukazywał wydarzenia w innym świetle. Hermiona często słowami karciła Harry'ego, kiedy nie starał się robić tego, co musiał (np. nauka oklumencji, czy próby zdobycia wspomnienia Slughorna), aby go zmotywować. Gdy Harry pokłócił się w 1994 roku z Ronem, spędzał więcej czasu z Hermioną. Stwierdził wtedy, że z nią nie ma tyle śmiechu co z Ronem. Chociaż gdy Hermiona kłóciła się z Ronem dla Harry'ego to był duży problem, ponieważ Harry chciał utrzymać przyjaźń nie tylko z Ronem, ale i z nią. Chociaż ona wtedy czasem obrażała się również na niego. Przykładem jest ich największa kłótnia na VI roku. Gdyż wtedy Harry wiedział dlaczego Ron jej dokucza, ale nie miał serca powiedzieć Hermionie o tym. Gdy Hermiona napuściła na Rona stado kanarków. Po tym incydencie dwójka nie rozmawiała ze sobą przez bardzo długi czas, a Hermiona odmawiała mu przebywania w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Ron, więc Harry spotykał najczęściej z nią w bibliotece, gdy chciał porozmawiać. thumb|left|250px|Harry pocieszający HermionęHarry zauważył w czasie ich sporu ze Hermiona jest w gorszej sytuacji i chciał ją pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział jak. Harry zaczynał rozumieć, że Hermiona nie jest tylko dla niego jak zwykła przyjaciółka, ale też dla niego jak siostra. Później Harry wyznał Ronowi, który był o nią zazdrosny przez złe działanie horkruksa, że Hermionę kocha jedynie tylko jak siostrę. Zawsze bardzo martwi się o Harry'ego i bóle jego blizny, a także jego decyzje, ale, w przeciwieństwie do Rona, nie była mu bezgranicznie posłuszna; denerwowało ją, gdy Harry mówił, że plotkowała z Lavender na jego temat itp. Bardzo troszczy się o Harry'ego jest dla niego jak siostra. Ron Weasley thumb|250px|Jedenastoletni Ron i Hermiona. Stosunki miedzy Hermioną, a Ronem często ulegały zmianom. Generalnie jednak byli oni przyjaciółmi. Gdy pierwszy raz spotkali się w Ekspresie do Hogwartu przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego roku nauki, Ron uważał ją za denerwującą i zarozumiałą. Denerwowała go także to, że była taka wszechwiedząca. Hermiona zaprzyjaźniła się z nim i z Harrym po uratowaniu jej przed górskim trollem, gdy Hermiona skłamała przed gronem nauczycielskim, żeby ich uchronić od kłopotów. Pierwszy raz Ron wykazał swoje zainteresowanie Hermioną na drugim roku, kiedy irytowało go to, że dziewczyna była zauroczona ich nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią – profesorem Gilderoyem Lockhartem i chciał rzucić urok na Malfoya, który nazwał ją „szlamą”. Był także bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy Hermiona została ofiarą bazyliszka. Na trzecim roku, Ron i Hermiona mieli pierwszą poważną kłótnię, gdy Ron oskarżył jej kota Krzywołapa o zjedzenie jego szczura Parszywka, który nagle zniknął. Przez pewien czas nie rozmawiali ze sobą i pogodzili się dopiero po tym, jak Hagrid zbeształ Rona i Harry'ego za takie traktowanie dziewczyny. Ron zaoferował jej wtedy pomoc w przygotowaniach do procesu Hardodzioba. Na czwartym roku, uczucia Rona i Hermiony stały się bardziej widoczne. Hermiona była zazdrosna o to, że Ron zadurzył się w Fleur Delacour, ćwierć-wili i reprezentantce Akademii Magii Beauxbatons w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, a Ron był zazdrosny o Wiktora Kruma, który poszedł z nią na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Ron i Hermiona pokłócili się z tego powodu, ale ich przyjaźń nie ucierpiała na tym zbytnio. Zdenerwowanie Hermiony spowodowane sposobem ukazywania uczuć było obecne również na piątym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. W widoczny sposób na Rona wpłynęło to, że Hermiona pocałowała go przed pierwszym meczem quidditcha i rozdrażnił go fakt, że dziewczyna utrzymywała kontakt z Wiktorem Krumem. Podczas wakacji Hermiona wyrażała swoje niezadowolenie z powodu Fleur. Wiedziała, że Ron marzy, by pocałowała go w policzek i nie tylko. Szósty rok był czasem próby dla Hermiony i Rona. Gdy Harry i ona zostali włączeni do Klubu Ślimaka, a profesor Slughorn zignorował Rona, był on zazdrosny i obrażony. Na duchu podniosła go prośba Hermiony, żeby poszedł z nią na przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe do Slughorna. Czasem drażnił się z Hermioną mówiąc, że Slughorn mianuje ją i Cormaka Królem i Królową Ślimaków, a gdy zapytała, czy woli, żeby chodziła z McLaggenem stwierdził cicho, że nie chce. thumb|left|250px|Ron dzień po odzyskaniu sił wypiwszy Eliksir Żywej Śmierci.Ron pokłócił się ze swoją siostrą, gdy przyłapał ją na całowaniu się z Deanem Thomasem, a wtedy Ginny ujawniła, że Hermiona całowała się z Wiktorem Krumem, gdy się spotkali. Od tej pory Ron zachowywał się chłodno w stosunku do Hermiony, co ją bardzo zdziwiło. Aby podbudować pewność siebie Rona w grze w quidditcha, Harry udał, że dolał mu do picia Felix Felicis i oskarżył potem Hermionę o brak wiary w jego umiejętności, co Hermionę doprowadziło do płaczu. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, dlaczego Ron tak ją traktuje, a Harry nie miał serca powiedzieć Hermionie, że poważnie naraziła się Ronowi całując się z Wiktorem Krumem, nawet jeśli to było tak dawno temu. To wszystko spowodowało, że Ron zaczął chodzić z Lavender Brown. Hermiona była obrażona i wściekła – nasłała na niego wyczarowane przez siebie stado kanarków. Po tym incydencie dwójka nie rozmawiała ze sobą przez długi czas, co dla Harry'ego było sporym problem. Bo Harry chciał za wszelka cenę utrzymać przyjaźń i z Ronem i z Hermioną. Hermiona zemściła się na Ronie, idąc na bal do Slughorna z Cormakiem McLaggenem, tylko po to, żeby go zdenerwować. Gdy Ron otruł się miodem pitnym, Hermiona zapomniała o swojej złości i bardzo się o niego martwiła, będąc przy nim aż do czasu, gdy wyzdrowiał. Od tej pory Ron i Hermiona byli ze sobą bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a jego romans z Lavender szybko się zakończył, gdyż Lavender zobaczyła Rona i Hermionę wychodzących razem z dormitorium dla chłopców, a Harry był ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką. Potem Ron wyznał Hermionie miłość, kiedy ta wysysała atrament z jego eseju. Na koniec roku Ron pocieszał Hermionę, która płakała na jego ramieniu na thumb|200px|Pocałunek Hermiony i Ronapogrzebie Dumbledore'a. Później para była ze sobą w pewien sposób blisko, aczkolwiek cały czas również z Harrym. Ron i Hermiona tańczyli razem na weselu Billa i Fleur. Wtedy Ron pokazał też swoją zazdrość o Wiktora Kruma, który był gościem na przyjęciu. Podczas poszukiwania horkruksów, Ron kilka razy pocieszał Hermionę, obejmując ją, trzymali się za ręce gdy spali i byli generalnie bardzo mili dla siebie. Gdy Ron tymczasowo ich opuścił, Hermiona przez długi czas go opłakiwała. Ronowi udało się wrócić, gdyż słyszał głos Hermiony wołający go wydobywający się z wygaszacza. Gdy Ron niszczył medalion Slytherina, ten ukazał mu jego największe obawy. Jedną z nich było to, że Hermiona woli Harry'ego. Początkowo Hermiona była wściekła na Rona, że ich opuścił i chciała go uderzyć, ale z czasem wybaczyła mu. Później, gdy trójka bohaterów została zabrana do dworu Malfoyów i Bellatriks Lestrange wybrała Hermionę do tortur, Ron błagał, żeby wzięła jego zamiast dziewczyny. Bellatriks zignorowała go i torturowała ją zaklęciem Cruciatus, aby wydobyć cenne informacje. Wrzaski Hermiony sprawiły, że Ron zaczął wykrzykiwać jej imię i zaczął płakać. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart, gdy Ron wykazał troskę o skrzaty pracujące w kuchni zamkowej, o które Hermiona zawsze się troszczyła, dziewczyna pocałowała go. Po Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów (ściślej w 2004 roku) Ron i Hermiona pobrali się i mieli dwójkę dzieci – Rose i Hugo. Hermiona bardzo kochała swojego męża i nie lubiła gdy jako auror musiał wyjeżdżać. Ginny Weasley left|150 px Hermiona była dla Ginny najlepszą przyjaciółką. Różnica wieku między nimi była nieznaczna, więc dobrze się rozumiały. Dziewczyny podczas letnich wizyt Hermiony w Norze dzieliły pokój. Często zwierzały się sobie z tajemnic m.in. Hermiona była jedyną osobą, której Ginny zdradziła swoje uczucia do Harry'ego oraz to, że w tajemnicy uczy się latać. Granger zaś zwierzyła się jej z faktu, że Wiktor Krum zaprosił ją na bal. Pokazuje to, że dziewczyny darzyły się dużym zaufaniem. Hermiona dawała też rady Ginny w sprawie uczuć do Harry'ego mówiąc, żeby Weasley nie zachowywała się nachalnie co ostatecznie doprowadziło do kilku randek pomiędzy Harrym, a Ginny i ich małżeństwa. Hermiona pocieszała Ginny bardzo często. Możliwe, że nawet po śmierci jej brata – Freda, była przy niej pocieszając ją. Mimo sowich przyjaznych relacji dziewczyny niekiedy się kłóciły, a Hermiona zawsze umiała się postawić Ginny jeśli sądziła, że ta postępuje źle. Ostatecznie dziewczyny stały się rodziną gdy Hermiona poślubiła brata Ginny – Rona. Możliwe, że ich relacje nadal pozostawały bardzo dobre. Fleur Delacour thumb Hermiona poznała Fleur podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego w 1994 roku. Od początku nie przepadała za Francuzką. Granger bardzo denerwował fakt, że Fleur wszystko krytykowała, począwszy na pogodzie a skończywszy na dekoracjach i żywności. Niechęć dziewczyny pogłębiał też fakt, że Ron zauroczył się bardzo piękną Francuzką. W 1996 roku, kiedy dziewczyny spotkały się ponownie Hermiona, Ginny i pani Weasley były w szoku i dziwiły się arogancji Fleur i jej ciągłemu narzekaniu. Możliwe, że jednak gdy Bill Weasley, narzeczony Francuzki, został trwale okaleczony i Fleur to nie przeszkadzało, Hermiona postanowiła odłożyć na bok dawne urazy. Później, w czasie wojny i bitwy z udziałem siedmiu Potterów, Granger była pod wrażeniem odwagi Fleur. Po bitwie w dworze Malfoyów Francuzka czule opiekowała się Hermioną i jej przyjaciółmi. Po wojnie stały się rodziną – Hermiona poślubiła Rona. Możliwe, że ich polepszone relacje utrzymywały się i zaczęły spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. Rodzina Weasleyów thumb|left|Weasleyowie Ze względu na przyjaźń z Ronem, Hermiona znała się z rodziną Weasley bardzo dobrze i często spędzała u nich letnie wakacje. Uczestniczyła też w rodzinnych wypadach np. na ulicę Pokątną, by kupić rzeczy do szkoły, czy Mistrzostwa Świata w quidditchu w 1994 r. Dobre kontakty Hermiona utrzymywała z Arturem Weasleyem. Fascynował się mugolami, a Hermiona, pochodząca z rodziny mugoli, często odpowiadała na nurtujące go pytania. Molly Weasley lubiła Hermionę, ale przez krótki czas na przełomie 1994/1995 roku traktowała ją chłodno z powodu artykułu Rity Skeeter. Dopiero Harry wyjaśnił Molly Weasley, że artykuły zawierały kłamstwa i matka Rona z powrotem zaczęła się odnosić do Hermiony z sympatią. Percy Weasley prawdopodobnie lubił Hermionę, ponieważ była obowiązkową dziewczyną i szanowała go za to, że był prefektem. Późniejsze ich relacje są nieznane – z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nadal się szanowali i odnosili z sympatią. Fred i George Weasley traktowali Hermionę, podobnie jak Harry'ego, jakby naprawdę należała do ich rodziny i była młodszą siostrą. Często jej dokuczali, ale kiedy Malfoy nazwał ją szlamą chcieli się z nim bić i byli wstrząśnięci. Hermiona lubiła bliźniaków, ale często irytowali ją i denerwowali, gdy np. testowali swoje magiczne dowcipy na pierwszoroczniakach. Nie wahała się używać wobec nich swoich uprawnień prefekta i czasem groziła, że napisze o czymś do ich matki, jeśli będą się zachowywać niewłaściwie. Z resztą rodzeństwa Rona prawdopodobnie nie miała bliższych kontaktów, choć może zmieniło się to, gdy poślubiła Rona i przez to stała się kolejną członkinią rodziny. Dzieci thumb|170px|Hermiona żegnająca się z Rose Hermiona wraz z Ronem, kilka lat po bitwie o Hogwart, mieli dwoje dzieci: córkę Rose i syna Hugo. Kiedy Rose rozpoczęła swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie w 2017 r. Hermiona wspierała córkę, i odprowadziła ją na pociąg. Prawdopodobnie była dobrą matką i kochała swoje dzieci. Możliwe, że szczególnie blisko była z córką, która, według słów Rona, odziedziczyła po matce intelekt. Neville Longbottom left|150 px Neville zaliczał się do jednych z bliższych przyjaciół Hermiony. Poznali się w pociągu do Hogwartu pierwszego dnia szkoły. Hermiona pomogła mu szukać jego ropuchy. Pomagała mu, w późniejszych latach, bardzo często. Szczególnie często na eliksirach, kiedy szeptała mu instrukcje, co często kończyło się dla niej odjęciem punktów i łajaniem przez Snape'a. Hermiona starała się bronić Neville'a czy to przed Draco Malfoyem czy innymi, którzy dokuczali mu. W 1994 roku była bardzo zmartwiona, gdy zobaczyła reakcję Neville'a na zaklęcie Cruciatus, które prof. Moody rzucił na pająka. Kiedy Neville zaprosił ją na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, chciała być dla niego miła i pewnie zgodziła się by z nim pójść, ale wcześniej zgodziła się towarzyszyć Wiktorowi Krumowi. W czasie zajęć Gwardii Dumbledore'a często ćwiczyła z nim w parze i zachęcała do poprawy umiejętności, dzięki czemu Neville pojedynkował się co raz lepiej. Neville również darzył sympatią i czasami wspominał o niej swojej babci, która w chwili spotkania z nią wiedziała o niej dużo. Wiktor Krum thumb|left|200px|Hermiona z Wiktorem Krumem Hermiona i Wiktor Krum poznali się w 1994 r. podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, na który, wraz z delegacją Durmstrangu, przybył. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem już wcześniej o nim słyszała, gdyż był znanym zawodnikiem quidditcha. Krum często obserwował Hermionę w bibliotece, ale dopiero po pewnym czasie zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Przed Bożym Narodzeniem zaprosił ją na bal. Ich wspólne przyjście wywołało wielkie poruszenie, bo nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Hermiona była też skarbem dla Kruma w drugim zadaniu. W pewnym momencie Krum opowiedział Hermionie o swoich uczuciach do niej i zaprosił ją na wakacje do Bułgarii. Ich związek nigdy nie stał się na tyle poważny, aby Hermiona odwiedziła go w jego kraju, ale na przestrzeni lat utrzymywali listownym kontakt. Ponownie się spotkali w 1997 roku na weselu Billa i Fleur Weasley. Krum był rozczarowany, że Hermiona nie jest już nim zainteresowana. Luna Lovegood Hermiona poznała się z Luną w 1995 r. i początkowo nie przepadała za nią ze względu na jej specyficzny światopogląd. Hermiona często bywała zirytowana, kiedy Luna opowiadała, o magicznych istotach, w które wierzyła, a na które nie było żadnego potwierdzenia. Z czasem zmieniła swoje nastawnie do dziewczyny. Stało się to głównie za sprawą Gwardii Dumbledore'a i wydarzeń w Departamencie Tajemnic. Zaczęła ją bronić, kiedy np. Ron jej dokuczał, choć nadal nie wierzyła i starała się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć Lunie, że nie powinna wierzyć w to, co pisze jej ojciec. Luna również darzyła sympatię Hermionę i zaliczała do swoich przyjaciół – na ścianie swojego pokoju miała jej portret. Nie wiadomo czy później utrzymywały kontakt, ale z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nadal często się spotykały i przyjaźniły. Luna była jedną, obok Ginny, z najbliższych przyjaciółek Hermiony. Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy od początku nie przepadał za Hermioną, dziewczyną mugolskiego pochodzenia, ze względu na ideologię czystej krwi, w jakiej był wychowany. Negatywne uczucia chłopaka do Hermiony potęgował fakt, że była bliską przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya. Również powodem niechęci, jaką darzył Hermionę mogły być wyniki w nauce, jakie uzyskiwała dziewczyna i które były lepsze kilkukrotnie od jego, za co zganiał go ojciec. Często nazywał ją lekceważącym określeniem szlama. Tylko to mogło wyprowadzić Hermionę z równowagi – przy innych zaczepkach ignorowała Malfoya i prosiła Rona i Harry'ego, żeby robili to samo. Czasami jednak się irytowała i denerwowała, a w takich wypadkach zachowywała się różnie. W 1994 r. spoliczkowała Dracona za to, że kpił z Hagrida i nadchodzącej egzekucji hipogryfa, za którą był odpowiedzialny. Mimo swojej niechęci do dziewczyny, w 1998 r. nie chciał zdradzić jej tożsamości, gdy została schwytana. Po wojnie Draco zmienił swój światopogląd i zaczął utrzymywać lepsze relacje z Weasleyami. Syriusz Black thumb|left Hermiona dowiedziała się o Syriuszu w 1993 r., kiedy uciekł z Azkabanu. Podobnie, jak reszta świata, widziała w nim dwunastu mugoli i Petera Pettigrew. Po wydarzeniach pod Bijącą Wierzbą w 1994 r. okazało się, że te zbrodnie nie były winą Blacka. Hermiona wraz z Harrym uratowali Syriusza przed pocałunkiem dementora. W 1994 r. Hermiona, oraz Ron i Harry, odwiedzili Syriusza w wiosce Hogsmeade, gdzie ukrywał się. Przynieśli mu też trochę jedzenia. Rok później przebywali razem pod jednym dachem na Grimmauld Place 12, w siedzibie głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Hermiona lubiła Syriusza, choć uznawała go za osobę nieodpowiedzialną i bezsensownie odważną. Sądziła, że Black chce przeżyć życie za Harry'ego, gdy ten uznał pomysł utworzenia Gwardii Dumbledore'a za wspaniały. Pocieszała Harry'ego gdy Syriusz zginął. Prawdopodobnie również było jej z tego powodu smutno. Sam Black podziwiał Hermionę za to, że była niezwykle mądrą czarownicą i znała tyle zaklęć, choć denerwowała go, gdy zalecała ostrożność. Lavender Brown right|150 px Lavender była jedną z dziewczyn, które dzieliły dormitorium z Hermioną. Mimo iż Lavender dosyć szybko zyskała przyjaźń innej dziewczyny z ich rocznika, Parvati Patil, to Hermionę i ją dzieliło bardzo wiele. Granger, przede wszystkim, jasno wyrażała swoją pogardę dla wróżbiarstwa, którym pasjonowała się dziewczyna i w 1993 r. poddała wątpliwością, że wróżba dotycząca króliczka Lavender się sprawdziła. W 1995 r. ich relacje dodatkowo się pogorszyły, ponieważ Lavender nie wierzyła Harry'emu, że Lord Voldemort powrócił. W 1996 r., gdy Lavender zaczęła się spotykać z Ronem Hermiona była bardzo zdenerwowana z tego powodu. Dopiero po pewnym czasie, gdy Brown rozstała się z Weasleyem, a Hermiona nie chcąc by dziewczynie było przykro, nie ukazywała uczuć publicznie i ich relacje się polepszyły. Parvati Patil left|125 px Parvati mieszkała z Hermioną w jednym dormitorium. W porównaniu do relacji z Lavender, Hermiona utrzymywała z Parvati raczej pogodne i przyjazne stosunki. W 1991 r., kiedy Harry złapał znicza nawet się do niej przytuliła. Z czasem ich stosunki stały się chłodniejsze. Rzadko omawiała z nią swoje sprawy osobiste. Remus Lupin 150 px|right Hermiona poznała Remusa Lupina w 1993 r., kiedy to został nauczycielem w Hogwarcie. Od początku imponowały jej jego zdolności nauki uczniów oraz duża wiedza na temat magii. Gdy dowiedziała się, a raczej domyśliła, że Lupin nie jest człowiekiem, a wilkołakiem nie zmieniło to jej sposoby myślenia o nim – doceniała go za charakter. W późniejszych latach, w 1995 r., razem byli w Zakonie Feniksa. Walczyli też wspólnie w kilku ważnych potyczkach. W 1997 r. ucieszyła się, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Remus ożenił się z Tonks, a później podzielała ich radość z okazji narodzin syna i dołączyła do ogólnego świętowania w Muszelce. Prawdopodobnie była bardzo smutna, gdy dowiedziała się o śmierci Lupina i jego żony w Bitwie o Hogwart. Możliwe, że podobnie jak Harry Potter utrzymywała kontakt z synem Remusa. Severus Snape 150 px|left Severus Snape był przez większą część edukacji Hermiony nauczycielem w Hogwarcie. Otwarcie faworyzował Ślizgonów i wyrażał pogardę dla Gryfonów, w tym dla Hermiony. Szczególnie często karał przyjaciół Granger – Rona i Harry'ego naśmiewając się z nich, że nic nie wiedzą. Nie mógł obrać podobnej taktyki w stosunku do Hermiony, ponieważ była najlepsza w klasie więc często ją ignorował, albo nazywał zarozumiałą i odejmował punkty. Jednak dziewczyna była uczciwa w stosunku do niego i nie pozwalała by Ron albo Harry wyciągali pochopne wnioski, jak to było w przypadku Kamienia Filozoficznego. Nie wiadomo, jak zareagowała na wieść o prawdziwych motywach i zachowaniu profesora. Prawdopodobnie wybaczyła mu jego zachowanie, a nawet możliwe, że podziwiała za odwagę. Cormac McLaggan 150 px|right Cormac i Hermiona poznali się w 1996 r. przez Klub Ślimaka. Cormacowi Hermiona od razu się spodobała i chciał się z nią umówić, ale dziewczyna nie była chętna. Później usłyszała, jak McLaggan śmiał się z Rona i Ginny. Ze złości rzuciła na jego miotłę zaklęcie Confundus podczas sprawdzianu na obrońcę drużyny Gryfonów. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że Ron i Lavender są parą chciała zajść za skórę Weasleyowi, więc na przyjęcie tylko dla członków Klubu Ślimaka wybrała się z McLagganem, którym Ron gardził. Nie udało im się miło spędzić czasu – Cormac narzucał się Hermionie, a ta zostawiła go samego w towarzystwie Harry'ego i Luny. Prawdopodobnie to był koniec ich relacji. Lord Voldemort left|150 px Hermiona dowiedziała się o Voldemorcie przed przybyciem do Hogwartu, czytając książkę. Bellatriks Lestrange Gwardia Dumbledore'a Zakon Feniksa Rubeus Hagrid Rita Skeeter right|150px Rita Skeeter od początku Turnieju Trójmagicznego pisała do Proroka Codziennego wiele artykułów zawierających oszczerstwa na temat przyjaciela Hermiony, Harry'ego Pottera, oraz kilku osób z jego najbliższego otoczenia. Hermiona była zła z tego powodu oraz nie przepadała za wścibską dziennikarką. Gdy Granger obraziła ją, Skeeter opublikowała artykuł na temat Hermiony, w którym przedstawiła ją jako ambitną dziewczynę, manipulującą znanymi osobami – Harrym Potterem i Wiktorem Krumem. Po tym artykule Hermiona zaczęła dostawać częste listy z groźbami oraz niebezpiecznymi przedmiotami. Wielu czarodziei i czarownic, w tym Molly Weasley, zaczęli podchodzić do Hermiony z rezerwą i dystansem wierząc w to, co zostało napisane w artykułach na jej temat. Hermiona popadła w obsesję na temat Skeeter, za wszelką cenę starając się dowiedzieć skąd czerpie niektóre informacje. Ostecznie dowiedziała się, że dziennikarka jest nielegalnym animagiem i złapała ją w postaci żuka, kiedy w szpitalu przesłuchiwano Harry'ego po trzecim zadaniu. Hermiona zaszantażowała Skeeter, karząc jej wycofać się z pisania na rok. W przeciwnym razie Granger poinformowałaby ministerstwo, że dziennikarka jest nielegalnym animagiem, co groziło Azkabanem. Po roku Granger ponownie szantażowała Skeeter, tym razem zmuszając do napisania artykułu o Voldemordzie i jego powrocie. Artykuł miał być opublikowany w Żonglerze. Wywiad odniósł wielki sukces, a Rita ponownie wróciła do pisania dla Proroka. Prawdopodobnie Hermiona nie szantażowała już dziennikarki, lecz w dalszym ciągu szczerze nie lubiła, z powodów jej kłamliwych artykułów. Albus Dumbledore Minerwa McGonagall Dolores Umbridge Ciekawostki * Profesor Cuthbert Binns przekręcał nazwiska swoich uczniów. Do Hermiony mówił panno Grant. * J. K. Rowling we wczesnych planach chciała dać Hermionie mugolską siostrę. * W jednym z wywiadów J. K. Rowling wyznała, że na początku chciała zeswatać Hermionę z Harrym. * Hermiona urodziła się w 1979 roku, a Harry i Ron w 1980 roku, ale byli na tym samym roku w Hogwarcie, ponieważ jej urodziny wypadały po 1 września, a do Hogwartu trzeba było mieć równo jedenaście lat. * J.K. Rowling w jednym z wywiadów wyznała, że Hermiona w Księciu Półkrwi ''wąchając amortencję poczuła zapach włosów Rona. * Piosenkę "Letter to Hermione" (''List do Hermiony) zamieścił w 1969 r. Dawid Bowie na swojej drugiej płycie studyjnej, "Space Oddity" Space Oddity na Wikipedii. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter i Zakazana Podróż * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter For Kinect de:Hermine Granger en:Hermione Granger es:Hermione Granger fi:Hermione Granger fr:Hermione Granger nl:Hermelien Griffel no:Hermine Grang ru:Гермиона Грейнджер sv:Hermione Granger zh:赫敏·格兰杰 oc:Hermione Granger id:Hermione Granger el:Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ cs:Hermiona Grangerová sh:Hermiona Grejndžer it:Hermione Granger ca:Hermione Granger sr:Хермиона Грејнџер ja:ハーマイオニー・グレンジャー et:Hermione Granger he:הרמיוני גריינג'ר gl:Hermione Granger tr:Hermione Granger Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Rodzina Granger Kategoria:Fani Gilderoya Lockharta Kategoria:Ofiary Bazyliszka Kategoria:Uczestnicy potyczki w Dworze Malfoya Kategoria:Mugolaki Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Ministrowie Magii